Love Keeps Going
by Pame-cat
Summary: "Tal vez, el la amó más de lo que yo la amo; pero eso no significa que la ame menos"
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

El día terminaba lentamente; el sol se ocultaba entre las montañas a lo lejos, provocando un espectáculo único, mágico; en el cielo se podían ver diferentes tonalidades rojizas, mientras las nubes avanzaban lentamente dando lugar a la aparición de la primera estrella de noche.

Mientras tanto, desde el ventanal de una lujosa habitación, una hermosa chica de hermosa piel nívea y largos cabellos celestes, observaba este maravilloso espectáculo fijamente, mientras una pequeña lagrima, rodo a través de su rostro, fue entonces cuando un ligero sonido hizo, que despertara de su ensoñación, limpiando rápidamente esa pequeña lagrima con el dorso su muñeca.

Tock tock

- **adelante** \- dijo aquella chica de porte elegante y rostro angelical

- **Preciosa apresúrate! o no llegaremos! -** dijo un hombre alto, delgado, poco musculoso, de lacia cabellera castaña clara atada a una coleta baja, vestido para una noche de gala pero de alguna forma con cierto toque afeminado.

\- **Ritsu, no te exaltes, arruinaras tu maquillaje**!- dijo ella alegremente mientras el chico se miraba asustado en el espejo de la habitación – **Muy graciosa Marina esta si no te la perdono!-**

- **Basta ya Ritsu, mejor ayúdame con el cabello ¿si?-** dijo ella en tono de suplica haciendo un gesto totalmente adorable

- **Marina, Marina, ¿Qué hare contigo?-** dijo aquel chico alegremente, que hizo que ella soltara una pequeña risita

 _ **Mi nombre es Marina Ryuuzaky, y fui….una guerrera mágica…**_

En la bella ciudad de Berlín , Alemania; un lujoso auto circulaba a través de sus calles lentamente, debido al embotellamiento en ese momento; mientras tanto dentro de el viajaban cómodamente la hermosa chica de mirada celeste, junto a su exasperante representante y amigo.

 **-Por Kami! No llegaremos!** \- dijo Ritsu angustiado de forma exagerada, que al ver su rostro le ocasionaba cierta diversión a la peli celeste.

- **Vamos Ritsu cálmate** \- dijo Marina tranquilamente – **estamos muy cerca, llegaremos a tiempo, no te angusties** \- y así volvía a sumirse en sus pensamientos mientras miraba la cuidad fijamente a travez de la ventanilla del vehículo.

 ** _-Ya han pasado 7 años desde que regresamos de Céfiro, no puedo creerlo, el tiempo pasa muy rápido y a la vez tan lento….como las extraño….Lucy….Anais…como me gustaría regresar a Tok_ io**\- dijo para si misma, al momento de ver que estaban por llegar.

Marina, Lucy y Anais, se habían separado hace algunos años, casi inmediatamente después de terminar el instituto; Anais se encontraba en América estudiando Economía, mientras que Lucy, había decidido estudiar Medicina Veterinaria y había obtenido una beca en Beijing, China, y ella, bueno, durante un tiempo había decidido estudiar Administración, puesto que siendo hija de un gran empresario, como lo era Katsuhiro Ryuuzaky dueño del imperio Taesan, ella como su única hija, algún día sería su sucesora; pero casi a a la mitad de haber iniciado su carrera universitaria, se le presento cierta oportunidad que no pudo rechazar, y ese era el modelar.

Durante los últimos 3 años; Marina Ryuuzaky se había convertido en todo un icono de la moda y un modelo a seguir, puesto que a la par con su carrera de modelaje, a finales del año anterior ella misma había creado su propia fundación con el objetivo de brindar ayuda a las personas enfermas de bajos recursos, por lo que precisamente, esa noche, sería premiada con el reconocimiento "Alas", por su labor humanitaria y la creación de su misma fundación.

- **Gracias!, Buenas noches a todos –** dijo Marina felizmente a un gran numero de personas dentro de esa gran sala – **Estar aquí es un honor muy grande para mi, estoy muy agradecida con todos ustedes y con mucha humildad, deseo que mi experiencia filantrópica pueda servir de modelo a muchas mas personas en el mundo** – dijo firmemente- **este reconocimiento es algo maravillloso para mi, y para todas las personas que conforma mos esta gran familia; u na vez mas muchas gracias-**

En Céfiro, un cierto peli violeta se encontraba sumamente preocupado y es que el dirigir un planeta entero no era nada fácil, su gobernante aún se encontraba en constante aprendizaje, y aunque poseia un corazón bondadoso y toda la disposición de ayudar, aún habia cosas que el consejo no aprobaba del todo, por lo que había decidido partir por tiempo indefinido a visitar cada una de las regiones del planeta, dejando así la responsabilidad de gobernar, al mago supremo de Céfiro

 **-…y la mayor parte de la cosecha, se ha perdido debido a las intensas lluvias, solo hemos podido salvar poco menos de la mitad –** dijo un hombre mayor representante de una comunidad al oeste de Céfiro con suma preocupación

\- **Eso no le gustara al padre de Aska-** dijo la armera de Céfiro, que se encontraba sentada a lado izquierdo de clef

- **El sultán de Cizeta tampoco estará contento, ¿Qué haremos Gurú Clef?** – dijo la pelirrosa al pensativo gurú

\- **Y por si fuera poco, al parecer Autozam no esta haciendo un uso correcto de la energía que le estamos suministrando** – dijo cierto espadachín mágico

- **Haremos lo siguiente** – dijo el mago seriamente – **Se plantaran nuevas semillas de Talius (Talius= planta similar al te verde ),cosecharemos nuevamente, Ascot , estarás a cargo de que la cosecha llegue a fin exitosamente –** dijo al castaño, por lo que este asintió

 **-Presea, iras a Fanrem a realizar una nueva negociación con el padre de Aska , y establecer nuevas condiciones para la entrega del Talius-** dijo a la armera mientras esta asentía

\- **Caldina, al igual que Presea, iras a Cizeta con Tata y Tatra** \- dijo

\- **Y Latís….bueno, creo que sabrás que hacer en Autozam-** dijo mientras este le asentía

\- por el momento, yo elaborare un documento ofreciendo nuestras sinceras disculpas por el retraso en la entrega- dijo Clef

La cena había terminado, iban de camino al hotel para descansar un poco, tendría que madrugar si es que quería llegar a Milán a primera hora.

 **-Marina estuviste fantástica!-** dijo Ritsu con cierta fascinación **\- lo que aun no entiendo es por que siendo tan hermosa y todo un modelo a seguir, sigas soltera! De verdad que no te entiendo**!-

 **-Ritsu, ya hemos hablado de eso, por favor, no eches a perder la noche-** dijo ella con molestia

- **Toda la culpa la tiene ese Armand!-** dijo molesto- **es un reverendo idiota! Mira que engañar a una hermosa mujer, y por si fuera poco con la mosca muerta de Ann!-**

- **Basta Ritsu! -** dijo Marina molesta - **Te eh dicho que no siguieras con eso! Además... Ese asunto ha quedado olvidado...-**

Durante los primeros meses en su profesión había conocido a un sin numero de fotógrafos, modelos, cantantes y actores, y entre ellos, estaba él, un novato a fotógrafo profesional hijo de una reconocida familia en Europa, Armand Weiss.

Ambos eran nuevos en el medio fue por eso que sentían esa conexión entre si, fue hasta después de 1 año de salidas, citas y demás que Marina acepto ser su novia formalmente, pero, todo termino hacia un par de meses; la popularidad de Marina crecía notablemente y él no paso de ser solo un auxiliar fotográfico, de cierta manera eso le provocaba cierto resquemor al chico, y debido a los constantes viajes y eventos a los que Marina atendía la relación termino por enfriarse, y fue hasta hace poco que Marina al regresar de una pasarela en Malasia, sorprendió a su novio sosteniendo relaciones sexuales con su compañera Ann Miller en su propio apartamento en Londres.

En ese momento un sonido proveniente de su bolso la hizo reaccionar, tratando de borrar ese horrible recuerdo de su mente

 _Ring Ring Ring_

\- **Ritsu, podrías alcanzarme mi bolso por favor** \- le pidió amablemente al chico

Al ver la pantalla el numero la sorprendió un poco, era una llamada de Tokio

 **-Aló-** contesto

- **Marina...princesa, habla mamá-** pronuncio aquella voz ronca y quebrada

 **-!¿Que pasa mamá!?, ¿¡De quien es este numero!?-** dijo un poco alterada

- **Marina...tu padre esta en el hospital...acaba de sufrir un infarto-** dijo aquella mujer con voz quebrada - **esta muy grave-** dijo rompiendo en llanto

 **\- ¿¡Pero que sucedió!?-** dijo Marina totalmente alterada

\- **No puedo hablar mucho por aquí..**.- dijo su madre

 **-Iré enseguida** \- dijo Marina tajantemente - **Te llamare a tu móvil en cuanto llegue, ¿En donde se encuentra?-**

- **En el hospital general** \- dijo su madre- **perdóname por interrumpir tu agenda cielo** -

 **-No tienes nada de que disculparte! - d** ijo Marina molesta - **Te veré en unas horas** \- dijo al momento de cerrar la tapa de su móvil y terminar la llamada

- **Ritsu, empaca todo, iremos a Tokio**...- dijo seriamente

- **¿Acaso perdiste el juicio Marina!?, ¿Y Milán!?-** dijo sorprendido

- **Llama a Salvatore y dile que no asistiré...** \- dijo mientras recogía sus pertenencias y las ponía dentro de su valija

- **Eres la modelo principal! La imagen de la marca! , !Debes modelar la prenda principal de la colección**!- dijo eufórico !-

- **Ann Miller lo hará! Debo irme cuanto antes** \- dijo mientras terminaba de empacar- **Mi padre se esta muriendo...-** dijo mientras algunas lagrimas comenzaban a rodar sobre su bello rostro

\- **Perdóname...arreglare todo de inmediato!** \- dijo mientras tomaba su móvil y marcaba algunos números

En céfiro, ya muy entrada la noche, el gran gurú aun se encontraba revisando algunos documentos cuando alguien entro a su despacho sigilosamente

\- **Quien quiera que sea debe de saber el porque de la existencia de las puerta** s- dijo molesto

 **-Perdóname Clef, siento molestarte** \- dijo la armera apenada - **pero estoy a punto de partir y quería despedirme de ti-**

 **\- Perdóname -** dijo con cansancio- **eh estado muy ocupado que no me di cuenta de la hora-**

 **-Lo se...** -

\- **En cuanto llegues, necesito que entregues este documento** \- dijo dándole un pergamino enrollado cuidadosamente a la armera - **necesito que me hagas llegar su respuesta lo antes posible por favor-**

- **Entiendo**...- dijo con tristeza la armera **\- espero no ser inoportuna pero, con esto que ha surgido, eh retrasado la entrega de las invitaciones para la boda...** -

- **Entiendo**..- dijo seriamente **\- Presea yo..**.-

- **Lo se...se que lo haces por seguir el protocolo -** dijo con voz entrecortada - **pero solo...quiero decirte...que yo...esperare el día en el que me ames como yo a ti-**

- **Presea lo siento... Ya hemos hablado varias veces de esto.** \- dijo incomodo- a **mis ojos solo te veo como una gran discípula, una querida amiga y una excelente persona, pero no mas-**

- **Te prometo que en cuanto estemos juntos, eso cambiara.**..- dijo con una sonrisa forzada- **tal vez no hoy, ni mañana pero algún dia cambiara-**

Comenzaba amanecer en Tokio, Marina caminaba rápidamente a través de aquellos blancos pasillos, con un penetrante aroma a fármacos sin contar la baja temperatura que podía sentir emanar de ellos; Vestía una larga gabardina café, unos jeans de mezclilla ajustados, un suéter blanquecino de algodón , y unas hermosas zapatillas de un alto y fino tacón color marrón, llevaba el cabello recogido con una trenza muy fina al frente, tirando de lado alrededor de su cabeza, luego el resto del cabello lo sujeto por la parte de atrás en un fino moño, con 2 mechones sueltos al frente.

Se detuvo repentinamente, cuando por fin puedo divisarla entre las demás personas que se encontraban laborando en ese lugar, se acerco a ella a paso firme

 **-¿Cómo esta papá?-** dijo preocupada-

 **-el medico aun esta con el-** contesto su madre preocupada

- **¿Qué paso? –** dijo agitadamente mientras tomaban asiento en un sofá de la sala de espera

 **-No lo se-** dijo su madre entrecortadamente – **Kanna, la secretaria de tu padre, llamo a la casa para avisarme que habían trasladado a tu padre de emergencia** \- dijo casi al borde del llanto, por lo que Marina la sujeto fuertemente hacia su cuerpo – **según como lo cuenta kanna, tu padre al parecer estaba teniendo una fuerte discusión con su socio Fei Wang Reed-**

- **Familiares del Sr. Katsuhiro Ryuuzaky-** dijo un hombre algo mayor, con algunas canas y grandes anteojos, quien vestía una bata blanca y alrededor su cuello portaba un estetoscopio

Tanto Marina como su madre se levantaron de inmediato del sofá

 **-¿Cómo esta mi esposo Doctor?** \- pregunto angustiada la madre de Marina, mientras esta pasaba su brazo alrededor del los hombros de su madre

- **El Sr. Ryuuzaky sufrió 2 ataques al miocardio sucesivamente-** dijo seriamente el viejo - **intentamos estabilizarlo pero en el proceso sufrió un derrame cerebral** – dijo tajantemente – **recurrimos a una operación de emergencia pero….-**

 **-¡PERO QUE DOCTOR! –** dijo Marina sumamente alterada, mientras abrazaba fuertemente a su madre

\- **Lo siento mucho**..- dijo – **hicimos todo lo humanamente posible por salvarlo…**

- **MAMÂ**!- exclamo Marina fuertemente, al sentir como el cuerpo de su madre se desvanecía entre sus brazo- **MAMA REACCIONA**!- dijo mientras las sostenía en sus brazos

 **-Llévenla a observación!-** dijo el doctor, mientras los enfermeros la depositaban en una camilla

Marina saco su móvil de su bolsillo, marco, y se llevo el móvil a su oído derecho

- **Mi padre murió..** \- dijo secamente- **Ayúdame**. Dijo estoy ultimo mientras copiosas lagrimas salían de sus bellos ojos.

Mientras tanto, en Céfiro, Clef despertaba sumamente agitado, había tenido un sueño realmente extraño; había visto a lo lejos, en una colina, a la guerrera del agua, su mirada ya no despedía ese brillo singular que poseía, la vio llorar desconsoladamente frente a la tumba de alguien, podía sentir el dolor y la tristeza que la embargaba en ese momento

- **Mi hermosa niña del mundo místico, ¿Qué te han hecho? ¿Qué ha pasado en tu vida**?- dijo mirando el inmenso mar a través del enorme ventanal de su alcoba

En otro lugar de Céfiro, un chico ojos aceituna, miraba detenidamente el cielo azul, cuando una punzada dentro de su pecho hizo que se levantara, viniendo a su mente la imagen de aquella chica que desde hace varios años robo su corazón.

 **-¿Que es esto que siento?** \- dijo preocupado **\- Tal vez….. Marina…. deseo verte… ver nuevamente, tu hermosa sonrisa-**

Habían pasado algunos días, después de ese evento fatídico, la Sra. Ryuuzaky no había podido asimilarlo, había entrado en un estado de shock emocional que habían tenido de sedarla para que pudiera descansar; mientras tanto, Marina se había hecho cargo de todos y cada uno de los tramites correspondientes, estaba totalmente exhausta, así que decidió ir a descansar un poco, cuando de pronto, escucho el timbre de la puerta, decidió ignóralo y tomo asiento en uno de los sillones de la gran sala de estar de la mansión Ryuuzaky.

Miraba fijamente los cuadros, figuras de cerámica, sillones, cojines, todo era igual, no habían cambiando en absoluto desde el día que se fue.

- **Señorita Marina** – dijo una mujer de edad un poco avanzada, de largo cabello gris, que se encontraba de pie a pocos metros de ella

- **dime nana, ¿qué ocurre?** \- dijo Marina dulcemente a la tierna viejecita

- **Te busca el joven Ritsu-** dijo sonriéndole

- **Dile que pase, lo atenderé en el despacho-** dijo amablemente mientras depositaba su fina taza de té en la mesa de centro, para ponerse de pie

Camino lentamente a través de la casa, deslizo la puerta del despacho con sumo cuidado, mientras veía a su representante sumamente pálido

\- **Ritsu, ¿Qué te trae por aquí a esta hora?-** pregunto seriamente – **Toma asiento**

\- **Se que tal vez sea un poco imprudente, pero necesitaba hablar de algo con urgencia contigo** – dijo muy nervioso mientras hacia trizas unas servilleta de papel

- **Señorita Marina discúlpeme** – dijo aquella señora mayor desde la puerta de la habitación – **Le eh traído una taza de te verde**

 **-Muchas, gracias nana, no te hubieras molestado** \- dijo Marina dulcemente

 **-No es ninguna molestia, mi niña** – dijo tiernamente mientras servía ambas tazas- **con permiso me retiro-**

- **Dime, de que querías hablar conmigo que te tiene así de pálido** \- dijo tratando de sonar divertida – **incluso tu rímel a empezado a correrse-**

 **-No es momento de bromas Marina –** dijo seriamente- **se que ha pasado muy poco tiempo desde lo de tu padre..-**

-…..-

- **Marina, has cancelado los últimos 3 eventos de Salvatore** \- dijo mientras tomaba torpemente su taza

- **Eso lo se Rits** u – dijo tajantemente

- **Salvatore no esta contento** – dijo nervioso – **Marina…Salvatore…. Te ha demandado por incumplimiento de contrato…. La demanda es por … 1 millon de dólares!-**

 **a**

Mientras tanto en un lejano y mágico mundo, donde todo se rige por la fuerza del corazón, un joven de cabellos lilas y grandes ojos azules, se encuentra observando, desde su despacho, aquel hermoso mar azul, imponente, profundo, peligroso, y al mismo tiempo quieto, noble, tal y como la recordaba a ella….

Habían pasado poco mas de 7 años desde que se vieron por ultima vez; ella quería decirle algo en el ultimo momento, pero al parecer algo le hizo cambiar de opinión; habían conversado un par de ocasiones antes de ella regresara, como olvidarlo, si había sido de lo mas placentero, jamás se imagino que aquella chica un tanto caprichosa y berrinchuda podría hacerlo sentir lleno de vida, pero, esa sensación de calidez, se había ido con ella, puesto que desde ese entonces tenia la sensación de que había perdido una parte de el.

- **Gurú Clef,** \- dijo una mujer de larga cabellera rubia mientras entraba en la habitación – **el consejo te espera-**

- **En seguida iré Presea, Gracia** s- dijo gentilmente mientras tomaba algunos documentos de su escritorio

En otro lugar de Céfiro, cerca de un pequeño claro, en medio del bosque, cierto chico castaño ojiverde, descansaba tranquilamente debajo de un enorme árbol, mientras sus "amigos" comían algunas frutas de los arboles cercanos.

- **Ya han pasado 7 años-** dijo en tono melancólico, mientras miraba el hermoso cielo azul - **¿Aun me recordaras? ….Por que yo…yo… no dejo de pensarte un solo día….Marina-**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 3

Comenzaba un nuevo día en Tokio, los cálidos rayos del sol atravesaban delicadamente por el ventanal de su habitación, el viejo despertador colocado a lado de su cama, emitía un sonido sumamente molesto, irritante; trataba torpemente de apagarlo, golpeo suavemente un par de veces sobre este y finalmente el sonido ceso.

Se levanto pesadamente de su cama, y camino automáticamente hasta la ducha, el agua caía sobre su nívea piel, que tenia un efecto revitalizante , después de unos minutos, salió de ella envolviendo su bello cuerpo con una suave toalla, y camino hasta el enorme armario, de donde cogió un sencillo pero elegante vestido, negro.

Había pasado casi 6 meses desde que su padre había fallecido repentinamente, desde ese día, había estado sumamente ocupada, que incluso no había tenido tiempo suficiente de desahogar todo aquello que sentía dentro. Su madre había entrado en un estado de shock emocional del cual comenzaba a salir poco a poco gracias a su ayuda.

Marina estaba sentada frente al espejo del tocador de madera de su habitación, recogía su largo cabello , con una fina trenza al frente que partía al lado derecho su cabeza y pasaba alrededor de esta misma, había sujetado el resto de sus cabellos en un elegante moño detrás de su cuello, paso un poco de rímel por su largas pestañas, no le era de su agrado polvear su rostro, simplemente, no lo necesitaba, tenia un rostro sumamente hermoso. Se dio una ultima mirada al espejo, el vestido era ajustado y se amoldaba perfectamente a su torneado cuerpo, este le llegaba 5 cm arriba de sus rodillas, dejando a la vista sus bien formadas piernas, las cuales calzo con un par de zapatillas de ante negro de un alto tacón, con algunas aplicaciones en el mismo.

Salió de su habitación y camino hasta el final del pasillo, abrió suavementete la puerta de la habitación, y la vio, estaba sentada sobre su cama, con la espalda sobre la cabecera, se acerco a ella y tomo asiento sobre su cama frente a ella.

- **¿Cómo te sientes?** \- dijo Marina dulcemente

- **Mucho mejor** \- dijo con una sonrisa, su madre mientras acariciaba su rostro **– no se que hubiera hecho sin ti-**

 **-Mamá!-** exclamo mientras la abrazaba tiernamente

 **-Y tu ¿Cómo te sientes princesa?** \- dijo mientras ponías su barbilla sobre la cabellera de su hija – **escuche que tuviste un problema con un diseñador, ¿no es así?** -

- **Ya me eh encargado de eso** – dijo despreocupada – **Era de esperar que algo así sucedería-**

- **Perdóname princesa –** dijo su madre mientras la abrazaba fuertemente – **Perdóname por quitarte tus sueños, por ser una persona inútil que no puede hacer nada por ella misma, a cambio de eso…. haz tenido que dejar de lado tu carrera para poder manejar la empresa…..perdóname mi niñ** a- dijo mientras algunas lagrimas salían de sus ojos

- **No tienes nada de que disculparte ok** \- dijo alegremente, mientras limpiaba las lagrimas en el rostro de su madre – **mejor regálame un sonrisa, que yo me encargo de todo, es mas, por que no sales con mi nana a dar un paseo, a puesto que te sentaría de maravilla! Además….estoy casi segura que a papa le hubiera gustado mucho** –

 **-Mi princesa, Te amo!** – dijo mientras la abrazaba nuevamente

\- **Y yo a ti** \- dijo ella dulcemente mientras se separaba lentamente – **Te dejare el carro y al chofer listos, y no quiero un no por respuesta –** dijo ella con ambas manos en la cintura

Se levanto de la cama de su madre tomando su pequeño bolso y su blanco abrigo

 **-Me voy a la empresa- dijo sonriéndole-** **me llevare mi auto, hace tiempo que no conduzco-**

 **-Ve con cuidado Princesa-** dijo tiernamente

 **-Lo hare!-** dijo saliendo rápidamente de la habitación caminado lentamente a traves del pasillo, hasta bajar con sumo cuidado las escaleras de la mansión

- **Mi niña, ¿Te vas ya**?- dijo su nana con una bandeja en las manos

- **Si nana! Hoy tengo una conferencia de prensa y junta con los socios del grup** o- dijo seriamente

- **Te va ir muy bien, te lo aseguro** – dijo amablemente- **Te eh preparado tu te favorito, bébelo** – dijo ofreciéndole una pequeña taza

Marina tomo la fina taza entre sus delicados dedos , mientras bebía ese liquido de agradable aroma

- **Gracias nana! Estuvo delicioso!** \- dijo devolviéndole la taza – **y también me llevare estas ricas galletas para el camino-** dijo divertida mientras tomaba un par de galletas con una servilleta de papel - **adiós! –** dijo mientras salía por la puerta

 **-Esa niña…** \- dijo su nana divertida – **no tiene remedio!-**

 **-Buenos días Señorita** \- dijo un hombre de media estatura, algo calvo y un poco regordete

 **-Muy buenos días Señor Kaname**!- dijo alegremente regalándole una bella sonrisa, que provoco el nerviosismo al señor

- **¿Nos vamos ya**?- dijo aun nervioso

- **El día de hoy acompañara a mama y a mi nana a un pequeño paseo por la ciudad** – dijo gentilmente- **asegúrese de que su viaje sea placentero-**

- **No se preocupe Señorita! , las llevare al mejor lugar de la cuidad**!- dijo decidido

- **Sabia que podía contar con usted!-** dijo sonriéndole **\- el día de hoy me llevare mi auto….-**

- **Enseguida lo traeré! No tiene de que preocuparse que esta en perfectas condiciones!-** dijo mientras salía directo al garaje

- **Aquí lo tiene señorita** \- dijo mientras le abría la puerta del impecable Mercedes covertible- **¡Que tenga un buen día!-**

- **Muchas gracias!-** dijo mientras abrochaba su cinturón de seguridad- **le encargo mucho a mi madre! Adiós!-** dijo sonriéndole mientras una mujer mayor se le acercaba , mientras ambos veían como Marina conducía hacia la salida

- **Mi niña ha hecho… un gran esfuerzo** \- dijo su nana sakí , melancólica

-…..- el señor Kaname volteo a verla fijamente

 **-Para poder estar sonriendo de ese modo** \- dijo seria y tristemente- **durante este tiempo… seguramente habrá tenido que reprenderse a si misma en aquellos momentos en los que estuvo a punto de rendirse…..-**

- **Es verdad…** \- dijo seriamente Kaname – **si algún día muriera alguien al que aprecio mucho, yo…**..- dijo entrecortado- **no se después de cuanto tiempo podría sonreír como lo hace ella** ….-

Mientras tanto, Marina conducía lentamente a través de la ciudad, el viento era refrescante esa mañana, podía sentir los cálidos rayos del sol sobre su rostro, mientras el viento sacaba pequeños mechones de su larga cabellera, portaba unas gafas de sol que hacían juego con su atuendo, estaba completamente sumida en sus pensamientos, todo había sido tan repentino que…

Ring Ring Ring

Su móvil comenzó a sonar, volteo de reojo hasta su bolso, de donde lo saco y lo llevo a su oído

 **-Alò-** dijo felizmente

- **En este momento estoy haciéndote la transferencia-** dijo Ritsu del otro lado de la línea – **Dime preciosa ¿Qué piensas hacer?, a este paso … pronto quedaras en bancarrota** \- dijo preocupado

- **Pronto lo sabrás, no debes preocuparte** – dijo seriamente – **por cierto… aun queda el apartamento en Londres…necesito que también le pongas en venta, besos! Ciao!** \- dijo mientras terminaba la llamada

Y es que unos días después de la lectura del testamento y de revisar los últimos estados de la empresa, se había percatado que la empresa estaba pasando por una severa crisis financiera, su padre, había hipotecado casi todas su propiedades, para intentar salvarla, pero Marina no era tonta, había notado varias operaciones sospechosas realizadas por la misma persona, que pronto tendría que rendirle cuentas acerca de ellas.

Mientras tanto, en la sede del grupo Taesan , para ser mas precisos, en la oficina de Fei Wang Reed, este se encontraba en el sillón de su oficina bebiendo una copa de whisky, en donde al parecer, conversaba con alguien mas

- **En unas horas dará inicio la conferencia de prensa –** le dijo a este un hombre de complexión delgada, cabellos cenizo que aparentaba entre 45 y 50 años - ¿ **Qué harás Fei?, esa chica se ve que tiene carácter, es incluso aun mas astuta que su difunto padre –** dijo mientras tomaba un sorbo de copa- **estoy casi seguro que no tardara mucho en darse cuenta del fraude y eso no es todo, podría averiguar quien fue el responsable de la muerte de su padre, mi querido amigo-**

- **CIERRA LA BOCA PARK!-** dijo molesto mientras arrojaba su copa de whisky contra la pared **– NO DEJARE QUE ESA MOCOSA INTERFIERA EN MIS PLANES!**

- **¿Y que harás al respecto?-** dijo tranquilamente Hyun Park, quien anteriormente, fue el brazo derecho del Señor Ryuuzaky, un hombre alto, de rostro severo, pero muy meticuloso.

 **-Ya me encargare de ella** – dijo con una sonrisa siniestra en el rostro

Marina camina atreves del lobby de la empresa hacia el auditorio, donde un centenar de reporteros, la esperaban impacientes, al igual que socios y directivos del Grupo, camina firme y elegantemente mientras escuchaba diferentes elogios y felicitaciones de algunos directivos, hasta llegar al micrófono, que se encontraba arriba de la escalinata de duela laminada, adornada con diversos arreglos florales y por la parte de arriba una manta con el logotipo de la empresa, con la leyenda "Presidente Marina Ryuuzaky", ella sonrió levemente y comenzó su discurso.

- **Buenas Tardes** – dijo seriamente dirigiéndose a todos dentro del salón- **como todos ustedes saben, hace algunos meses, fue el momento mas triste y difícil de mi vida….** -dijo con aire de tristeza pero con la mirada firme – **sin embargo, sin tiempo para sanar esas heridas, fui nombrada como la líder del grupo Taesan –** dijo firmemente – **en el ultimo mes, como presidente provisional dirigí Tae San que se encontraba en peligr** o- dijo esto ultimo mirando fijamente a Fei Wang, quien tenia una expresión de rabia en su rostro- **Afortunadamente, en este ultimo mes, en electrónicos, ropa y en el ámbito de productos cosméticos, Tae San ha recibido un rendimiento mucho mayor en comparación de meses anteriores, y ha demostrado un crecimiento notable** – dijo felizmente – **Ahora, como presidenta oficial de Tae San, les hare una promesa a todos…Tae San no se detendrá aquí!-** dijo mientras tomaba una fuerte bocanada de aire y los ahí presentes aplaudían a la nueva líder, excepto Fei Wang.

- **Como presidente del Grupo Tae San, yo, Marina Ryuuzaky-** dijo con emoción- **impulsare a Tae San a ser un líder global mundial.**.- dijo- **por este motivo, desafortunadamente, me alejare del mundo de la moda y el entretenimiento, por tiempo indefinido** – dijo esto con una ligera expresión de tristeza en su rostro – **aunque , cabe mencionar, que mi labor social, no se vera afectada , por el contrario, seguiré con mi labor filantrópica como hasta ahora** – dijo al detenerse por los aplausos generados.- **muchas gracias!** \- dijo sonriéndole a todo el auditorio, para después descender del pódium.

 _Mientras tanto, en otro lugar de la empresa…._

- **ESA MALDITA MOCOSA-** dijo Fei Wang completamente enfurecido mientras tiraba algunas cosas de su escritorio – **PERO ESTO NO SE QUEDARA ASI**!- dijo mientras tomaba el teléfono y marcaba rápidamente – **ven a mi oficina inmediatamente, tengo un trabajo especial para ti… Nataku** \- dijo mientras sonreía malévolamente

La noche había caído rápidamente, Marina manejaba de regreso a casa, estaba sumamente agotada, pero no se daría por vencida, ahora mas nunca lucharía con todas sus fuerzas para mantener en pie la empresa que durante tantos años su padre dirigió, sin mencionar a su abuelo, fundador del grupo, no perdería la empresa por nada del mundo, solo muerta podrían quitárselo..

- **Mi princesa!-** dijo su madre alegremente mientras la abrazaba fuertemente **– que bueno que llegaste!-**

- **Mama! Que sorpresa verte tan animada! –** dijo mientras respondía el abrazo muy feliz olvidando así todo el cansancio

- **Le eh dicho a sakí que te prepara esas crepas de fresa que tanto te gustan.-** dijo mientras caminaban hasta el comedor .- **además que alguien te ha venido a visitar!.-**

.¿ **Quien es ma….**.- no termino de hablar, ya que las lagrimas invadieron sus ojos, no podía creer que estuviera aquí.- **ANAIS**! .- dijo mientras se abrazaban efusivamente.

 **-Amiga! Cuanto tiempo**!.- dijo sin soltarse.- **perdóname por no haber regresado antes y por no haber estado contigo cuando..-**

- **No te preocupes!**.- dijo feliz.- **No tengo nada que perdonarte ok.-**

- **Bueno chicas las dejo solas, apuesto que tienen mucho de que platicar**.- dijo la madre de Marina mientras se despedía de ellas.- **Anais, me ha dado mucho gusto verte**.- dijo mientras la abrazaba cálidamente.- **quedas en tu casa** -

- **Muchas gracias Señora.-** dijo respetuosamente

- **Me voy a descansar princesa**.- dijo mientras le daba un beso en la frente.- **atiende bien a tu amiga, no se queden muy tarde-**

- **No te preocupes mami**.- descansa

 **-¿Te ofrezco una taza de te o una soda?**.- dijo Marina animada

 **-Muchas gracias, el te esta perfecto**.- dijo - **Y dime, ¿cómo te sientes?** \- dijo seriamente a su amiga

- **Exhausta….** dijo Marina, seriamente- **siento como, si un tanque de guerra me hubiera pasado encima, todo fue tan rápido qu** e…-dijo entrecortadamente- **ni siquiera…pude despedirme de e** l…- dijo mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas

- **Marina**..- dijo Anais dulcemente mientras abrazaba a su amiga cálidamente

- **la mañana en que mi padre murió…** \- dijo tomando una bocanada de aire. **\- tuve un evento en Berlín, la noche anterior-** dijo calmadamente- **regrese al hotel ya de madrugada y fue cuando mi madre llamo….no pude llegar a tiempo** \- tomo un pañuelo y seco sus lagrimas cuidadosamente- **desde el día en que deje esta casa, llamaba a mis padres todas las noches a la misma hora…..fue el único día en el que no hable con el….-** dijo comenzando a llorar como no lo había hecho, mientras Anais acariciaba su cabeza de forma maternal sobre su regazo.

Esa misma noche, en otra parte de la cuidad, en la sede del grupo Tae San, se encontraban 2 hombres, que al parecer hablaban de negocios dentro de una lúgubre oficina, mientras tomaban algunas copas de brandy

- **¿Acaso soy un mendigo!?** \- dijo un hombre de complexión delgada, de largo cabello ébano, que a simple vista no daba muy buena pinta, a la persona frente al el, que en ese momento contaba un fajo de billetes de diferentes denominación.

- **Cuando el trabajo este realizado, te daré un poco mas de esto.-** dijo aquel hombre frente con cara de pocos amigos

- **¿cuánto vas a darme esta vez Wang?.-** dijo secamente

- **¿Cuánto necesitas?.-** dijo con molestia

- **mmm….veamos.** \- dijo – **podría ser el resort Aomori, a las afueras de Yokohama, por lo que se, es propiedad de Tae San** \- dijo con una risa ambiciosa- dámelo entonces

-….- hizo Wang un gesto de molestia a este

 **-¡De nuevo, no me mire con esos ojos!.-** dijo aquel hombre .- **es un trabajo complicado, es la heredera de Tae San! .** \- dijo comenzando a molestarse aquel hombre siniestro.- **Esa hermosa chica.-** dijo con cierta lujuria.- **si ella se queda aquí, eso no seria bueno para usted ni para el señor Park ¿Verdad?-** dijo mientras se levantaba a servirse otra copa mas de la pequeña cantina dentro de la espaciosa oficina- **Es cuestión de tiempo para que ustedes estén acabados-** dijo con tono burlesco- **entonces ¿me darás el resort o no?-**

Habían pasado varios días desde que Anais había regresado a Tokio, ahora se encontraba mas tranquila, había tenido la oportunidad de desahogarse y se sentía realmente bien, aun la herida dolía, pero, comenzaba a cicatrizar poco a poco, ahora tenia que dar lo mejor de si, para poder salir completamente de esa crisis, puesto que, había invertido todo su capital para poder recuperar cada una de las acciones de la empresa así como las propiedades de su padre, ahora se sentía mas tranquila ya que la hipoteca de la mansión había sido totalmente liquidada, ya no podían quitársela, y mucho menos, exponer a su madre a otra fuerte situación.

Manejaba tranquilamente por las calles de la ciudad, ahora si que todo estaba marchando de maravilla, puesto que Anais había aceptado ser su socia y tambien su mano derecha, y bueno… Ritsu, el seria el nuevo líder de equipo y asistente personal, con ellos a su lado, se sentía mas tranquila, esa mañana presentaría a los socios y directivos, un nuevo proyecto del cual había estado trabajando duramente durante los últimos 3 meses, esperaba con ansias la hora para poder exhibirlo al publico que piso ligeramente el acelerador de su auto, estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos, que no se había percatado de un automóvil la seguía de cerca..

- **Muy buenos días Marina**! .- dijo saludando a su amiga.- **hoy se te ve de muy buen humor-**

- **Y como no voy a estarlo Anais!.** \- dijo alegremente.- **todo parece estar marchando excelente!**.- dijo mientras colgaba su bolso y tomaba asiento .- **Por cierto, ¿a que hora es la junta con los nuevos inversionistas?-** dijo mientras revisaba los últimos detalles de su presentación

- **En un par de horas.** \- dijo Anais mientras revisaba su reloj .- **no te reocupes, estoy segura que les fascinara!.-**

Y efectivamente, todos habían quedado satisfechos con el proyecto, añadir diferentes paquetes turísticos dentro de los resorts había sido una idea excelente, por lo que habían decidido poner manos a la obra, por tal motivo, últimamente Marina se quedaba hasta tarde en su oficina afinando detalles y revisando costos, como ese día.

El día había sido sumamente agotador, había tenido que asistir a mas de 3 juntas en el día, se sentía agotada, así que camino con pesadez hasta su auto y lo encendió, puso la radio a todo volumen, puesto que estaba tan cansada que sentía que podía quedarse dormida en cualquier momento, cuando lo vio.

Desde el momento que había salido de su oficina la había estado siguiendo, de eso estaba segura, así que piso el acelerador antes de que el semáforo cambiara, de esta forma lo dejo atrás. Pero, no tardo mucho, ya que unos metros después salió de una calle contigua, por lo q alcanzo a ver el numero de matricula, dio vuelta en U y entro dentro del estacionamiento de un centro comercial para perderlo de vista, vacío rápidamente su bolso en el asiento del copiloto y con su labial lo escribió en un pedazo de papel que había encontrado, fue cuando al levantar la vista, lo vio nuevamente, el mismo auto, con un hombre que vestía una sudadera negra con capucha y gafas negras, tomo su móvil y marco

- **Diga**.- Dijo Anais adormilada

- **Anais! Llama a la policía cuanto antes!.** \- dijo alterada, mientras arrancaba nuevamente su auto al verse descubierta por ese tipo

-¡ **!Marina ¿que esta pasando!?.-** dijo Anais mientras se levantaba rápidamente de la cama

 **-Un tipo me ha estado siguiendo**.- dijo con horror.- **no puedo perderlo de vista-**

 **-¿Que?.** \- dijo confundida

 **\- ¡!Toma nota rápido!.** \- dijo al ver como este tipo se encontraba casi a su lado y comenzaba a bajar la ventanilla de auto.- **el numero de matricula es GR-567! Apresúrate!** \- dijo llena de pánico

Apretó el acelerador hasta entrar a un túnel, el auto la alcanzo, justo de su lado derecho, el hombre bajo la ventanilla y fue entonces que vio como le apuntaba con un arma directamente, de pronto, tuvo la sensación que algo habia entrado y salido de su cuerpo; se llevo su mano hasta un costado de su abdomen y acelero mas..

Al parecer, la bala había salido de su cuerpo, el dolor era intenso...a tal grado de comenzar a perder el conocimiento; su vista se nublaba, pero aún podia ver al sujeto a su lado, apuntandole nuevamente, no se detuvo..presionó el acelerador a fondo y logro dejarlo atrás, pero al regresar la vista al frente, se percato que estaba conduciendo en el carril contrario, y un camión de carga venia justamente hasta ella y…..

- **MARINA! MARINA!-** grito Anais del otro lado del teléfono

- _ **Mamá... perdoname...no fui capaz de protegerte, pero ellos no se quedaran con nada! Aún muerta, no recibiran un peñique de Tae San**_ \- un media sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro _ **\- ¿Por que aún en estos momentos te recuerdo? Desearía habertelo dicho, ese último día...Clef...-**_

Una fuerte explosión ocurrio al instante, algunas personas comenzaban a reunirse, dandole oportunidad de escapar al hombre de vehículo.

 _ **"Noticia de ultimo minuto**_

 _ **La heredera del fallecido presidente del Grupo Tae San, Marina Ryuuzaky, ha sufrido un accidente automovilístico sucedido alrededor de una hora, dentro del túnel de la provincia de Saitama, se ha descubierto que la señorita conducía por el carril contrario y se estrello contra un camión de carga que venia en esa dirección; el auto que conducía la señorita, un Mercedes-Benz Clase SL, estallo casi instantáneamente después del impacto, por lo que será una tarea difícil para el servicio forense la identificación del cuerpo; el señor Kang, el otro conductor se encuentra en estado grave.**_

 _ **La señorita Marina Ryuuzaky ha muerto en este terrible accidente, era la única hija del presidente, y fue nombrada para ser la gran heredera de Tae San."**_

- **NO! MI PRINCESA NO!.-** exclamo dolorosamente la Señora Ryuuzaky al saber la noticia

Mientras tanto, en aquel lejano mundo, un grupo de personas, en la que parece ser una aldea de dedicada al cultivo de hortalizas, se han reunido a las afueras de dicha aldea, a observar un fenómeno sumamente curioso

- **Es una mujer! Y esta herida!.** \- dijo un hombre frenético a los demás habitantes

- **Debemos ayudarle-** dijo una mujer mayor.- **Mira su ropaje! No parece ser de Céfiro ¿y si se trata de un nuevo enemigo?.-**

- **No lo creo!.-** dijo un joven con una herramienta parecida a una pala que cargaba en su hombro derecho- **es igual a nosotros! -**

- **¿Se puede saber que esta pasando aquí?**.- dijo un chico alto, de figura atlética, hermosos ojos esmeralda y cabellos castaño mientras empieza abrirse paso entre la gente

- **Señor Ascot, es una deidad con forma humana!**.- dijo el mismo hombre señalando hacia donde se encontraba la criatura. **\- Es una señal!**

- **¿Qué ha dicho?.** \- dijo fijando su atención, a lo que señalaba – **No…No puede ser!.** \- dijo sumamente sorprendido, mientras corría a tomarla entre sus brazos.- **MARINA**!

 _Momentos antes..._

El sol brillaba intensamente en aquel lejano mundo, dando paso al nacimiento de un nuevo día. En una pequeña aldea ,Muy lejos del palacio, sus habitantes despertaban animosamente a su rutina diaria.

En una pequeña cabaña, cerca del riachuelo, a las afueras de esa pequeña aldea, un chico de mirada esmeralda, alto, de hermosa piel bronceada, cabellos castaños y cuerpo atlético, se encontraba terminado el informe correspondiente a las actividades realizadas a lo largo de estos meses, con relación a la plantación del Talius. Fue entonces que escucho demasiado ruido afuera, cerca de la plantación; se vistió rápidamente, tomo su capa y salió rumbo a la aldea

- **¿Sera alguna deidad?-** se pregunto un hombre de edad madura al verle - **¿Sera alguna señal?-**

 **-No lo creo Valgus-** dijo otro hombre que cargaba con algunas herramientas - **debemos ayudarla esta muy malherida-**

- **Puede que ya este muerta-** dijo una mujer mayor de entre todos ellos - **deberíamos sepultarla-**

\- **Aun respira, puedo notarlo desde aquí** \- dijo un muchacho joven- **pero se esta desangrando! No durara mucho tiempo-**

- **Debemos dar aviso al Señor Ascot** \- dijo Valgus - **el sabrá que hacer, por el momento no hay que moverla podríamos lastimarla mas-**

- **Por favor retrocedan un poco** \- dijo aquel joven- **debemos dejarle respirar-**

\- **¿Que se supone que esta pasando aquí muchachos?-** pregunto Ascot al llegar al sitio donde se había reunido la mayor parte de la aldea

- **Señor Ascot, una hermosa deidad ha aparecido**!- dijo un hombre conmocionado

- **Pero que locuras dices!-** dijo Ascot en tono burlesco

\- **Debe verlo con sus propios ojos!-** dijo al momento que las personas le habrían paso hasta llegar a ella.

Por un momento dudo, su figura había cambiado, ya no era igual a la que el recordaba, su facciones se habían afinado, eso sin contar su bien proporcionado cuerpo que podría observar a simple vista aun por encima de esas prendas que portaba, pero su cabello, a pesar de estar completamente enmarañado y sucio, pudo ver ese color inigualable que solo ella poseía.

- **Marina**...- dijo casi en un murmullo

- **Usted ¿le conoce Señor?-** dijo Valgus algo confundido

\- **MARINA!-** exclamo hasta llegar hasta donde estaba y tomarla entre sus brazos con sumo cuidado

Estaba muy malherida, tenia un profunda herida en su frente que había manchado de sangre la mitad de su hermoso rostro, se podían observar varias heridas cubriendo la mayor parte de sus largas piernas ahora cubiertas por tierra, pero lo que llamo su atención fue esa perforación cerca de su vientre por donde estaba perdiendo una gran cantidad de sangre.

 **Marina resiste!-** dijo asustado al ver la cantidad de sangre que perdía, por lo que rasgo su capa a modo de intentar vendarle la herida.

En otro lugar de Céfiro, el mago supremo de aquel mundo mágico, se encontraba en su despacho tratando inútilmente de concentrarse, había pasado una noche terrible, no había podido pegar el ojo y por lo tano se sentía fatigado, pero algo lo tenia sumamente preocupado, lo peor, es que no sabia a que se debía ese sentimiento.

Se levanto de su silla y camino hasta el ventanal que daba hacia el mar, lo miro detenidamente, se veía inquieto, habia demasiado oleaje entre sus aguas, algo no estaba bien.

Últimamente le gustaba mirar el inmenso mar, de alguna forma lo hacia sentirse tranquilo, cómodo, libre; lo invadía una enorme calidez que lo hacia sentir vivo, feliz y por alguna razón, los recuerdos de aquella niña proveniente de mundo místico, poseedora de una larga y hermosa cabellara hacían presentes frecuentemente, la recordaba con una cálida sonrisa en su rostro

Fue en ese instante, que su pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos al escuchar un fuerte y desgarrador llamado dentro de su mente

- **MAESTRO! MAESTRO!TIENE QUE AYUDARME!-** dijo esa voz grave, angustiada

 **-¿Ascot? -** le respondio confundido

\- **POR FAVOR MAESTRO !-** suplico

\- **Ascot!¿Que esta pasando?** \- dijo alterado

- **Ella regreso... se esta muriendo en mis brazos-** dijo con voz llorosa

- **¿DE QUIEN SE TRATA!?-** dijo Clef con sorpresa y un poco asustado pues en el fondo de su mente estaba la imagen de aquella niña del mundo místico de largos cabellos celestes- **HABLA ASCOT, QUE NO ENTIENDO NADA!**

 **Marina.. d** ijo Ascot lastimosamente mientras Clef abría los ojos sorprendido. Al escuchar su nombre, desde el principio tuvo el presentimiento q podía ser ella algo dentro de el se lo decía y no estaba equivocado.

 **\- Escúchame bien Ascot, los transportare a ambos al palacio.** \- dijo seria y calmadamente.- **concéntrate** -

- **Tiene que salvarla** \- dijo Ascot lastimosamente

\- **Ascot, calmate y concéntrate por favor** \- Dijo seriamente

La mente de Ascot se encontraba en un completo caos, por lo que necesito usar un poco mas de magia para poder encontrar ese punto de estabilidad en su mente, de lo contrario, no podría traerlos a ambos al palacio.

Justo en ese momento, aparecieron delante de sus ojos, se acerco rápidamente a ellos, vio de reojo a Ascot, su ropas estaban manchadas de ese liquido rojizo y pudo ver la gravedad de las heridas en el cuerpo de Marina, tendría que darse prisa o la perdería para siempre.

- **¿¡Que sucedió!?-** dijo el mago asustado

\- **¡No lo se!-** dijo Ascot completamente alterado- **Apareció en ese estado cerca de la plantación-**

- **¡Por favor Marina resiste!** \- dijo el mago mientras tomaba delicadamente su muñeca y un aura comenzaba a recorrer el cuerpo de la peliceleste

\- **No dejes que tu corazón se detenga-** decia el Gurú suplicante, al sentir el cuerpo frio de la guerrera del agua

Sus heridas comenzaban a cerrarse, los brazos, las piernas, pero esa herida en su vientre estaba cerrando lentamente, por lo que el mago utilizo casi todo lo que tenia de magia para evitar que siguiera sangrando, hasta que finalmente cerro.

- **¡Maestro!-** dijo Ascot al ver al mago sumamente agotado- **¿Se encuentra bien?-**

- **Utilice un poco mas de magia, ¿Como se encuentra?** \- pregunto al palu, mientras tomaba la nívea mano de la guerrera entre las suyas con sumo cuidado

 **-Su pulso se esta normalizando-** dijo alegremente- **pero...esa herida en su frente, aun sangra!-**

- **Me eh quedado sin fuerza suficiente-** dijo el mago respirando entrecortadamente mientras se recargaba en un pilar de la habitación- **debemos atenderle esa herida pronto antes de que se infecte, la habitación al frente esta vacía... Llévala ahí-** dijo seriamente **\- yo iré en un momento** -

- **Si maestro-** dijo mas tranquilo- .. **.Gurú Clef...muchas gracias-**

- **No hay nada que agradecer-** dijo sonriendo levemente mientras se ponía de pie

Ascot salio del despacho y cruzo el pasillo hasta la habitación, entro y coloco a Marina delicadamente sobre la cama, la miraba tiernamente, fue cuando escucho la puerta abrirse

- **eh traído algunas pociones- dijo seriamente gurú Clef- ¿podrías conseguirme un poco de agua en este recipiente por favor?** \- pidió amablemente

- **Si maestro, enseguida-** dijo ascot

El mago tomo asiento en la cama a lado de ella

- **aquí tiene-** entregándole el recipiente - **¿puedo ayudar en algo mas?**

 **-si-** dijo el mago rápidamente.- **trae a la anciana Ceena por favor, debemos asearla-**

- **enseguida** \- dijo Ascot mientras salía rápidamente de la habitación

El mago limpiaba suavemente el rostro de Marina, quitándole todo rastro de sangre en el, lo miraba fijamente, había cambiando mucho desde la ultima vez que la vio, se había convertido en una mujer sumamente hermosa; termino de limpiar cuidadosamente su herida para después aplicarle una especie de ungüento en ella y la vendo con sumo cuidado; fue cuando pudo percibir un leve gesto de molestia en el rostro de ella

 **¿Marina?** \- dijo suavemente

Pero no obtuvo respuesta, la miraba detenidamente, estaba totalmente embelesado, hasta que escucho el sonido de la puerta abrirse; fue cuando de golpe, un pequeño animalito de color blanco semejante a una bola de algodón entro de repente a la habitación, saltando alegremente a los brazos de Gurú Clef.

- **Maestro, la señora Ceena esta aquí** \- dijo el palu agitado, mientras le daba el paso a la habitación a la anciana- **ha venido con 2 de sus hijas-**

Gurú Clef se levanto de la cama cuidadosamente y saludo respetuosamente a las personas que habían entrado a la habitación

- **Le agradezco el que pudiera venir** \- dijo amablemente, mientras les daba la mano- **lamento darle molestias-**

- **No es ninguna molestia-** dijo la anciana amablemente **\- Es un placer ayudarle; el joven Ascot me ha explicado brevemente la situación, pierda cuidado, nosotras nos haremos cargo-**

- **De nuevo muchas gracias-** dijo dándoles nuevamente la mano- **las dejamos solas, nikona se quedara con ustedes, ella les proporcionara lo que ustedes requieran-** dijo mientras el pequeño animalito saltaba feliz a los brazos de la anciana - **con su permiso, nos retiramos-**

Pu pu pù - nikona salto hacia la cama a lado de Marina

- **vamos Ascot-** dijo caminando hacia la puerta

Ambos salieron de la habitacion de la chica, caminaban en silencio por el pasillo, cuando el mago comenzó a sentirse algo aturdido, sudaba frio, hasta que sintió desvanecerse, pero se sostuvo fuertemente de la pared del palacio.

- **MAESTRO**!-dijo Ascot preocupado al ayudarle a ponerse de pie- **¿se encuentra bien?** -

- **Estoy agotado-**

- **Vamos** \- dijo Ascot mientras lo ayudaba a llegar a su habitación- **debe descansar, ha hecho un gran esfuerzo, yo cuidare de Marina, así q no debe preocuparse-**

- **Muchas gracias** -dijo mientras tomaba asiento al filo de su gran cama- **voy a recostarme un momento, cualquier novedad, házmela saber-**

 **-Si maestro** \- dijo Ascot asintiendo- **debe descansar... lo que hizo...fue sobrehumano, debe reponer fuerzas-**

- **No te preocupes, Ascot estaré bien-** dijo sinceramente

- **Maestro me retiro-** dijo- **lo dejo descansar,con su permiso-**

Mientras tanto Gurú Clef se despojo de esa larga capa y la tiara, al igual que Marina, Clef había cambiado mucho, ya no tenia la apariencia de un niño, si no todo lo contrario su apariencia era la de un joven de no mas de 25 años, alto, incluso un poco mas que Ascot, su cuerpo era perfecto, se podrían observar sus bien marcados pectorales sin llegar a lo obsesivo, parecía tallado a mano, y el mechón de cabello al frente de su rosto parecía estar un poco mas largo, definitivamente se había convertido en un hombre sumamente atractivo, que cualquier chica soñaría con tenerlo.

Se recostó pesadamente, y recordaba lo que habia sucedido hace unos instantes, todo fue sumamente extraño, tanto que, lo había dejado confundido y muy preocupado.

Durante los últimos años la imagen de la chica del cabello celeste había permanecido intacta, recordaba continuamente lo que habían compartido juntos, un par de charlas, algunas insignificantes peleas, discusiones, Marina sin duda era única; poseía un carácter fuerte, era demasiado testaruda, pero al igual que sus amigas, dispuesto a darlo todo sin pedir nada a cambio, valiente, fuerte y muy hábil con la espada, una excelente espadachín, poseedora de una gran nobleza en su corazón.

Los pensamientos del gran mago, giraban .su cabeza una y otra vez, llegando a las mismas "¿Que había sucedido?", "¿Por que después de tantos años de intentos en vano para hacer que regresaran, finalmente aparece sola sin rastro de las otras 2 guerreras?" y la que mas atormentaban su mente era "¿Quien había sido capaz de lastimarla y dejarla en ese estado tan critico?"; en cuanto se recuperara, estaba seguro que tendrían una larga charla.

Mientras tanto en otra parte del palacio, Ascot esperaba impaciente fuera de la habitación de la chica, fue que el sonido de la puerta lo hizo reaccionar

- **Hemos terminado- d** ijo amablemente la anciana- a pesar del movimiento sigue durmiendo plácidamente-

- **Se los agradezco mucho-** dijo Ascot amablemente

 **-Si necesitan algo mas, no duden en llamarnos-** dijo mientras se despedían del joven- **nos retiramos, con su permiso-**

 **-De nuevo muchas gracias-** dijo mientras abría lentamente la puerta de la habitación de la chica

Entro en ella sigilosamente, no quería molestarla, tomo asiento en un silla flotante cerca de la cama, y tomo delicadamente la muñeca de la chica y entrelazo su mano con la de ella suavemente, no quería despertarla

- **Marina**...-dijo suavemente- **.¿Que te sucedió?**

Sin darse cuenta, la noche había caído en Céfiro, todo se encontraba en completa calma, nikona dormía cómoda y profundamente a lado de la guerrera, por lo que él encendió una pequeña lámpara a lado de la cama, hasta que finalmente él también se quedo dormido

Un nuevo día llegaba aquel pacifico mundo, los rayos del sol entraban sigilosamente dentro de la habitación de la guerrera, mientras la pequeña brisa de la mañana, golpeaba suavemente su rostro, ocasionándole cierta molestia. Ascot, quien dormía profundamente, comenzo a sentir un ligero apretón en su mano, por lo que despertó inmediatamente.

 **-¿Marina?-** la llamo suavemente mientras veía como su bello rostro hacia pequeños gestos de molestia

 **-¿Marina?-** la llamo nuevamente al ver como sus hermosos ojos comenzaban abrirse lentamente

- **Marina..**.-dijo tiernamente a la chica que recien despertaba y trataba torpemente de incorporarse ! **Déjame ayudarte -** dijo mientras la ayudaba a sentarse

- **Ya esta** \- dijo alegremente- **¿Como te sientes?**

Marina miraba en todas direcciones, la notaba ligeramente extraña, hasta que ella llevo su mano a la altura de su frente, donde se encontraba el vendaje

- **¿Te molesta mucho?-** le pregunto Ascot mientras retiraba delicadamente la mano de la chica del vendaje

Ascot la miraba extrañado, no había dicho una sola palabra, solo miraba de un lado a otro sin ningún sentido, esto comenzaba a preocuparlo, hasta que vio como ella se llevaba las manos tapando su ojos, una y otra vez

- **Marina ¿Que pasa?-** dijo preocupado mientras se sentaba al filo de la cama - ¿ **Te duele alguna parte de tu cuerpo?-**

No respondió, así que se levanto de la cama de la chica rápidamente

 **\- Iré por Gurú Clef-** dijo preocupado mientras caminaba hacia la puerta

 **-Donde...** \- dijo la chica con voz apenas audible

 **-¿Dijiste algo Marina?-** dijo mientras daba la vuelta y regresaba a su lado

\- **Donde...¿Donde estoy?-** dijo sumamente confundida

- **Has regresado a Céfiro-** respondió alegremente el castaño- **y yo...yo...** -dijo murmurando- **me alegra que estés aquí-** dijo mientras tomaba asiento en la silla flotante a lado de ella- **pero...¿Que sucedió?,,,,¿Como es que llegaste aquí sola?...y …..-**

- **Ascot!** cierto joven de cabellos lilas que había entrado a la habitación sigilosamente - **¿Que pasa?-**

 **-Perdón maestro-** dijo poniéndose de pie- **estaba a punto de salir a buscarlo-** dijo alegremente

 **-¿Como te sientes Marina?-** dijo Clef amablemente mientras caminaba hasta quedar a lado de la joven y quitaba delicadamente el vendaje de su frente

- **Disculpe...-** dijo tímidamente- **¿Usted...me conoce?-**

 **-Por supuesto!** \- dijo confundido mientras ponía un vendaje nuevo **\- acaso... no... ¿nos recuerdas?-**

Tanto el mago como el invocador, se miraban confundidos, fue cuando escucharon de nuevo la tímida y dulce voz de ella

 **-...es que yo...no recuerdo….. quien soy-**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 5

Por un momento, el silencio reino dentro de la habitación; tanto Ascot como Gurú Clef, se miraban con cierta preocupación y sorpresa; Marina se encontraba sentada sobre la enorme cama, se sentía muy confundida.

Su largo y hermoso cabello celeste, había sido lavado, trenzado y sujetado con un pequeño lienzo por las puntas, mientras portaba un suave y largo camisón, de manga larga que dejaba sus hombros al descubierto.

-Discúlpenme...pero...- dijo Marina entrecortadamente mientras algunas lagrimas caían de sus hermosos ojos- por mas que lo intento...no logro recordar nada!-dijo mientras ponía sus manos a ambos lados de su cabeza - NO PUEDO RECORDAR QUIEN SOY!- dijo muy alterada mientras tomaba su cabeza y la agitaba bruscamente.

-Marina!- dijo Clef mientras le sujetaba fuertemente para evitar que siguiera lastimándose- Vamos, debes calmarte - dijo Clef gentilmente mientras Ascot veía la escena atónito.

-Tengo miedo...-susurro la peli celeste al mago mientras rompía en llanto nuevamente. Tanto Ascot, como Clef, se encontraban más que desconcertados con esta revelación, repentinamente, ella puso su cabeza sobre el hombro del mago, mientras se aferraba al brazo de este y lloraba a mas no poder. Instintivamente el mago posó su brazo libre al rededor del cuerpo de la chica, despúes de un tiempo, se quedo dormida.

Tanto Ascot, como el se miraron asustados, Gurú Clef por su parte, no soportaba verla en ese estado, sentía como si su corazón le fuera estrujado fuertemente,mientras, un nuevo silencio incomodo inundo la habitación, hasta que cierto animalito salto a la cama.

-PUU PU PUUU- nikona la miraba tristemente

-Ascot- dijo Clef sacando a su discípulo del asombro y la confusión-vamos afuera- dijo el mago mientras le señalaba la puerta con la vista.

-Esto es...mas grave de lo que imagine- dijo Clef seriamente a su aprendiz- iré a buscar algo en la biblioteca, debe haber algo que pueda ayudarla -

\- ¿Que opina de todo maestro?- dijo Ascot preocupado - ¿Cree usted que pueda volver a ser la misma?-

-Al parecer, el golpe que sufrió fue demasiado fuerte- dijo serio - lo más probable es que algún lóbulo de su cerebro se encuentre herído, en cuanto a sus recuerdos..no sabemos que tan grave sea la lesión.-

\- ¿Que pasara Maestro?- dijo con desgano

-Debemos esperar - dijo Clef firmemente - mientras tanto, regresa con ella, yo regresare en un momento, prepare una poción para ella-

-Esta bien - dijo Ascot decidido - yo cuidare de ella

-Recuerda- le dijo el mago seriamente - no debes alterarla, cuida que no se lastime-

-Claro, lo haré- dijo Ascot

-Regreso en un par de horas- dijo el mago, mientras daba la vuelta y regresaba a su despacho

Ascot volvió a la habitación con Marina, trato de hacer el menor ruido posible al momento de entrar, tomo asiento en la silla flotante frente a la cama y esperó.

….

Despertó con un dolor en la frente muy intenso, se llevó la mano a la frente y sintió el vendaje sobre su frente, sentía el cuerpo pesado. Su mirada poco a poco se fue haciendo más y más clara, entonces noto las paredes crema, las flores en el mueble de un lado, y en frente, en el silla, un chico de mirada aceituna se levantaba de su sitio.

Se sentó con algo de dificultad, encontraba incomodas las almohadas, iba a acomodarlas cuando las manos de Ascot lo hicieron por ella. Le vio azorada y sin saber que decir.

-¿así están bien? – preguntó el chico amablemente después de acomodar las almohadas.

Si, gracias – dijo ella –

-Mi nombre es Ascot- le contesto alegremente

-¿Ascot?-

\- Así es- dijo alegremente mientras tomaba asiento al filo de la cama- Mi nombre es Ascot y aunque no lo recuerdes, somos muy buenos amigos-

-Ascot...- dijo ella pensativa- es un nombre muy lindo- dijo mientras le regalaba una bella sonrisa, que por obvias razones, provoco el sonrojo del invocador

-Gracias..- dijo apenado- nadie me había dicho algo así...aunque...si comparamos nuestros nombres, el tuyo es tan lindo como tu- acto que había provocado un leve sonrojo en el rostro de ella.

-¿Sabes mi nombre?- dijo ella tímidamente

-Tu nombre es Marina- dijo el alegremente mientras le tomaba tímidamente la mano a la chica en forma de saludo - Marina Ryuuzaky

-ohh!- exclamo ella con sorpresa- así que mi nombre es Marina Ru..Ruu-

-Ryuuzaky- dijo tiernamente a la algo...singular-

-Discúlpame... - dijo ella sonrojada- tengo la impresión de que eres una muy buena persona, y desearía tanto recordarte pero... no puedo- dijo ella tristemente

\- Ehh - dijo Ascot mientras sujetaba la mano de la chica -No debes angustiarte, estoy seguro que pronto me recordaras- dijo confortándola- por el momento, te ayudare en todo lo que este a mi alcance- dijo alegremente el palu

-Muchas gracias- le dijo ella dulcemente mientras tomaba la mano del chico torpemente

-No tienes nada que agradecer- dijo el amablemente- estamos muy contentos de tenerte aquí con nosotros-Ella le sonrio alegremente.

Después de algunos días en cama y con la continua observación de Ascot y Clef, Marina salió de su habitación, salia a caminar a los jardines de ese gran palacio, siempre con la ayuda de alguno de lo partir de ahí las cosas comenzaron a cambiar vertiginosamente, mientras más conciente estaba de su condición mejor se sentía, su carácter había mejorado notablemente, volvía a ser la chica alegre y despreocupada de antes, sus ojos brillaban sobremanera, y su sonrisa era sincera.

En cuanto para el gran mago era sorprendente como esos cambios habían obrado positivamente , por que a pesar de que era una persona fría por naturaleza, él se había visto arrastrado por ese entusiasmo para ayudarle a mejorar de una manera que nadie creyó posible. Sin que ella se lo pidiera dejaba el trabajo temprano para poder llevarla a pasear, se aseguraba de que tomara sus vitaminas el mismo y sonreía mas a menudo cosa que ya era extraña para los demás.

-¿Céfiro?- pregunto ella

-Así es- dijo el- ese es el nombre de este lugar-

-vine antes aqui ¿cierto?- dijo ella - tengo la sensación de haber estado aqui -

-Marina...veras- dijo entrecortado-

-Recordaré todo - dijo ella decidida mientras le dedicaba una dulce sonrisa- asi que, no me diga nada- le pidio suplicante- solo espere-

Clef se quedo sin palabras no sabia que responderle, no quería alterarla pero, a pesar de eso, ella tenia derecho a saber la verdad.

\- Calma- dijo el- no debes asustarte, yo siempre estaré a tu lado- mientras la atraía contra su cuerpo y la abrazaba tiernamente - no me dare por vencido, volverás a ser la misma- dijo mientras acariciaba su cabeza- te lo prometo-

De cierta forma, esa cercanía, la hacia sentir segura, protegida, de alguna forma Guru Clef le inspiraba confianza, tenia la impresión de que si él estaba a su lado, nada malo podría suceder.

Clef se había propuesto así mismo conservar a Marina, el deseaba tenerla a su lado, había desarrollado cierta dependencia hacia ella. No le importaba dejar de ser el gran gurú. Se engaño así mismo por un largo tiempo pero ahora que la relación entre ellos había mejorado todo le quedo claro.

Ambos se encontraban sumidos en sus pensamientos, hasta que se percato, que su anillo brillaba intensamente.

El cuarto de la corona había desaparecido, pero, la habitación había sido remplazada por un intercomunicador, en donde los habitantes con magia en céfiro podrían utilizar artefactos mágicos para poder comunicarse cuando estuvieran en lugares muy apartados, como cizeta, fanhrem o autozam.

Muy a su pesar, Gurú Clef rompió el abrazo; - enseguida vuelvo- dijo a la bella peliceleste subió inmediatamente, hasta llegar a la habitación, acciono su anillo, la puerta se abrió y en el muro principal apareció ella

\- Gurú Clef!- dijo alterada- Eh estado llamándote durante todo el día y parte de la noche y jamás respondiste!-

-Lo siento Presea estaba agotado- dijo con cierto disgusto- me quede dormido

-.¿ Que fue lo que te dejo tan agotado?!- dijo molesta

-Presea quieres tranquilizarte!- contesto el mago molesto -Discúlpame - dijo con enfado - ¿Que sucede? ¿A que se debe la urgencia de tu llamado?

-Perdóname Clef...-dijo apenada- solo que al no responder, me preocupe demasiado

-Esta bien- dijo amablemente- yo también me exalte, ¿Que sucede?

-El padre de Tata y Tatra acaba de firmar el acuerdo, desea incrementar la adquisición del Talius y las bisucas, se han vuelto consumibles de primera-dijo seriamente- además caldina también me ha comunicado que pronto regresara a Céfiro, esta esperando un bebe-

-Eso es bastante bueno- dijo el mago- me alegro!, es una grata noticia-

-También, el emperador de Fanhrem, ha decidido darnos un mayor numero de rollos de hilares finos en la siguiente entrega- dijo- sin embargo, espera la entrega del Talius acordado, las reservas están por terminarse!, deben darse prisa y enviarlos!- dijo exaltada

\- En seguida hablare con Ascot acerca de esto- dijo serio- relájate-

-También...- dijo temerosa- quiero comentarte que, su alteza Aska ha decidido obsequiarme el vestido de bodas- dijo sonrojada- espero no te moleste-

\- Presea...- dijo sin ánimos- hablaremos esto después, ¿te parece?-

-¿Acaso te has arrepentido?- dijo con tristeza- por favor no me hagas esto!.. Prometiste darme esta oportunidad!, déjame ganarme un lugar especial en tu corazón!- exigió

\- Presea...- estaba comenzando a molestarse, desde el principio no estuvo muy de acuerdo con esto, pero sabia que era hora de cumplir con su obligación real, el cual consistía en dejar un sucesor, quien debería poseer una gran fuerza de voluntad y como regla principal debía fluir sangre mágica por todo su cuerpo, y así, desarrollar su propio poder mágico y con este, ayudar a proteger el planeta entero, por lo cual debía ser engendrado por seres con un alto poder mágico.

Después de la anulación del sistema del pilar, solo, muy pocos habitantes eran poseedores de magia pura, y en muy bajas proporciones, quienes recibían entrenamiento especial en el palacio, en donde el mas destacado de sus discípulos era Ascot, poseía una gran determinación y habilidad para la magia, la magia fluía de forma innata dentro de el, pero el, no era descendiente de seres con magia, por lo tanto, no sabia cuanto poder mágico podría contener, cuanto seria capaz de resistir y esa era la razón que le impedía tomar su lugar.

Durante mucho tiempo estudio la forma de esquivar esa regla, pero todo era inútil, y después de mucho pensarlo, y consultarlo con el consejo este decidió que las únicas que tendrían la capacidad de dar a luz al próximo Gurú, eran mujeres poseedoras de un alto nivel de magia, como lo era la Princesa Presea, pero lo que el consejo desconocía es que ella no era la verdadera armera real, sino su hermana gemela.

Desde ese momento el mago pensaba si habría hecho lo correcto, estaba completamente seguro de que no sentía algo especial por ella, eso lo hacia sentir miserable, la condenaría a vivir una vida sin amor, pero ella, por el contrario, se había vuelto mas apegada a el, demasiado melosa, atosigante, lo seguía a sol y sombra y eso comenzaba a molestarle

Pero ahora todo era diferente, con la llegada de Marina y verla así, tan cambiada, había provocado que esa sensación que hace mucho tiempo había guardado dentro de él, saliera desde el fondo de su ser, ahora lo invadía ese deseo de protegerla a toda costa, no dejaría que nada ni nadie le pusiera una mano encima, deseaba acabar con aquella persona que fue capaz de tocarla. Ahora mas que nunca debía terminar esa relación con Presea ella no se merecía eso.

Pero por otro lado, desconocía que había sido de Marina durante todos estos años, existían un sin fin de posibilidades, habría la posibilidad de que tal vez había alguien en el mundo místico con quien compartiera su vida, tal vez una familia, no lo sabia, y eso lo confundía aun mas, reconocía lo que sentía por ella, pero no sabia del todo que grado, ella le corresponderia, así que opto por dejar que el destino siguiera su curso.

Mientras tanto, en el jardin del castillo, Marina se encontraba sentada debajo del gran árbol, nicona se encontraba con ella mientras que hábilmente la guerrera, le hacia una pequeña corona de flores a la muy traviesa nicona, fue en ese momento, que unas calidas manos se posaron sobre sus ojos.

-¿Quien soy?- pregunto cierto chico castaño es tono divertido

-Ascot!- dijo ella alegremente mientras lo abrazaba como acto reflejo

-Te extrañe mucho- dijo el joven mientras la ayudaba a ponerse de pie

-yo tambien te extrañe- dijo la joven con una hermosa sonrisa

-Te eh traido un obsequio- dijo el alegremente- no es mucho, pero espero te agrade- mientras sacaba una pequeña caja de dentro de su gran capa-lo vi en uno de mis viajes de regreso, pense que te gustaria- dijo al mostrarle un pequeño dije en forma de dragon tallado en una piedra azul.

-Es hermoso!- dijo la peliceste mientras lo tomaba en sus manos

-Te ayudare a ponertelo-dijo el mientras tomaba el dije y lo colocaba en el cuello de la chica- Listo! Te queda perfecto- dijo el ojiverde, mientras ella le regalaba una tierna sonrisa que logro que cierto hechicero se sonrojara.

-y dime ¿Como te has sentido? - dijo el trantando de actuar normal- ¿haz logrado recordar algo?

\- No recuerdo..- dijo ella con tristeza - Aún no recuerdo nada..-

El joven castaño se reprendio a si mismo al verla de ese modo, el semblante de ella, habia cambiado a uno de tristeza, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas hacer algo más por ella, se sentia impotente, mas un sentimiento más fuerte le embargaba; En su interior una llamarada parecía armarse en su pecho, un deseo extraño... acariciar ese rostro se le hacía una tentación, aquellos labios...

Tomo sus manos suavemente y las cubrio con las suyas, Marina se sorprendio

-Se dice que las personas viven con la fuerza de sus recuerdos y el amor- dijo el ojiverde tranquilo, apacible- Puedes comenzar de nuevo!- dijo el alegremente-Puedes comenzar con nuevos recuerdos apartir de ahora- dijo el logrando sacar una bella sonrisa en el rostro de ella-puedes empezar con momentos felices y alegres junto a nosotros-

En otra parte del palacio..

El gran mago de céfiro regreso a su encuentro con Marina, recordó de golpe lo que había hablado con Presea, el Talius debía ser entregado lo antes posible a Chizeta y Fanhrem, fue que salió rápidamente, pudo ver a lo lejos a su discipulo con ella.

Mientras mas se acercaba podía escuchar a Ascot hablar alegremente con ella,se acerco sin llamar sigilosamente, y la vio, ahí estaba ella con un semblante tranquilo y relajado, escuchando atenta lo que Ascot hablaba, los rayos del sol iluminaban su hermoso rostro, dándole un toque realmente bello, que simplemente se quedo ahí, estático, alejado del mundo

En ese momento, una extraña sensación lo invadió, Marina esbozaba una pequeña sonrisa al escuchar cada palabra que Ascot pronunciaba, deseaba ser el quien la hiciera sonreír, sin darse cuenta, envidiaba a su discípulo, esa era la verdad.

-¿Quien esta ahí?- pregunto asustada, podía sentir la presencia de alguien cerca

Ascot volteo hacia el corredor , para encontrarse a su maestro al pie a uno de los pilares de marmol blanco del castillo

-Soy Gurú Clef, ¿Como te sientes?-dijo amablemente mientras caminaba hasta ella, Ascot soltó sus manos suavemente.

\- Mucho mejor- dijo esbozando una sonrisa sincera- me sentia algo confundida pero, creo que gracias a Ascot, me siento de maravilla- dijo mientras esbozaba una linda sonrisa, haciendo sentir a uno de ellos en el paraiso, mientras el otro sufria por sus palabras - lamento darle molestias Maestro Gurú Clef- dijo respetuosamente

-No es ninguna molestia - dijo- es mi deber ayudarte, es lo menos que podría hacer por ti- dijo serio y con aire de cierta indiferencia, que Ascot noto enseguida.

-Se lo agradezco Maestro- dijo respetuosa- de verdad que no se como compensarlo, ambos me salvaron la vida y estaré por siempre... profundamente agradecida- dijo sonriendo

Sorpresivamente, Marina sintió una punzada en la cabeza, sintió un fuerte mareo, casi se cayó de lo fuerte que era, Ascot alcanzó a sostenela.

¿Marina!? – preguntó el ojiverde preocupado

-Ayúdala a llegar a su habitación – dijo seriamente el mago - llevare una poción-

Marina con ayuda del chico ojiverde llegó a su habitación, este le ayudo a sacarse los zapatos, ella se sonrojo al verlo y después la ayudo a recostarse, estaba pálida, se veía bastante mal.

-Te veo muy pálida – se dijo a si mismo

El mago entro rn la habitación trayendo consigo una pequeña botella de cristal- prepare esta infusión- dijo tomando su mano suavemente para entregarle la pequeña botella - dejara de molestarte el dolor- dijo mientras la ayudaba acercarse la botella a su rostro- tal vez el sabor no sea muy bueno, pero te ayudara-

Marina bebió hasta la ultima gota de la poción, su sabor era sumamente amargo pero, no lo hizo notorio.

\- muchas gracias Maestro Gurú Clef- dijo regresándole la pequeña botella- Es usted muy amable-

\- No hay nada que agradecer- dijo mirándola tiernamente

-Cof cof- Ascot tosió levemente, al parecer su maestro había olvidado que el también se encontraba en la habitación

-Ascot, me permites un momento- dijo el mago poniéndose de pie

-¿Que pasa?- dijo Marina un poco alterada

-Calma Calma pequeña- dijo Ascot mientras pasaba rápidamente su mano por su mejilla de forma paternal, provocando un sonrojo a la chica, acto que no fue del agrado del mago - enseguida regresare, no te preocupes-

-Esta bien- dijo ella sonriendo

-vamos Ascot- dijo el mago en tono molesto- Marina, la anciana Ceena llegara pronto, ella te atenderá- dijo a la chica seriamente, estaba molesto dejando un poco confundida a la joven- con tu permiso-

Pu pu pú pu - dijo nikona mientras se acurrucaba entre los delgados brazos de Marina

\- Creo que nos han dejado solas nikona- dijo Marina mientras acariciaba a la tierna criatura

Un incomodo silencio los siguió hasta el despacho del mago, el mago entro primero y fue seguido por su discípulo

-¿Sucede algo Maestro?- pregunto al mago mientras este tomaba asiento detrás de su escritorio algo desordenado

-Presea se ha comunicado conmigo desde Fanhrem- dijo con molestia el mago - la entrega del Talius esta retrasada, debemos entregarla lo antes posible- dijo tajantemente

\- En la aldea estábamos por terminar de recolectarlo- dijo serio- estaba terminando el reporte cuando regrese a visitar a...- el mago no lo dejo terminar

\- Eso significa que ya puede ser entregado - dijo seriamente el mago

-Así es maestro, aun falta el ultimo campo por recolectar- dijo el invocador - pero nos tomara menos de 3 días hacerlo -

-Entiendo..- dijo el mago pensativo- deberás de regresar a la aldea cuanto antes, debemos entregar todo el Talius cosechado, y después...deberás viajar a chizeta y a fanhrem a entregarlo, solo tu eres el único que conoce mejor que nadie el cuidado del Talius-

-Si Maestro- dijo con un toque de molestia, simple y sencillamente ahora mas que nunca deseaba permanecer en Céfiro, odiaba la idea de separarse de cierta peli celeste, no quería apartarse de su lado- Iré a despedirme de Marina y regresare a la aldea a dar marcha a la entrega- dijo respetuosamente - Maestro...

-Dime, ¿Sucede algo?- pregunto el mago

\- Cuide bien de Marina - dijo en tono suplicante- Ayúdela a recordar

-Por eso...no debes preocuparte- dijo el mago mientras se levantaba de su sitio y posaba un mano en el hombro del invocador - Cuidare de ella hasta que mejore- dijo sinceramente - vete tranquilo que yo la cuidare-

-Muchas gracias Maestro- dijo dándole un fuerte apretón de manos - Iré de inmediato, con su permiso, me retiro-

-Espera!- dijo el mago, haciendo que este se detuviera- Presea también me comento que, Caldina esta esperando un bebé-

-¿¡ Es eso verdad!?- dijo Ascot contento- es una noticia maravillosa!

-Opino lo mismo- dijo el mago- Al parecer Caldina y Ráfaga desean celebrar su unión aquí en Céfiro antes de que el pequeño nazca-

-Eso significa que regresaran pronto- afirmo el invocador

-Eso parece- dijo el mago - Por eso debemos terminar con todo esto del Talius cuanto antes-

-Lo entiendo - dijo asintiendo- me pondré en marcha ahora mismo-

-Haz las cosas a tu modo Ascot- dijo el mago en tono paternal- a tu ritmo, no te presiones demasiado-

-Esta bien maestro- dijo alegre- con su permiso

Ascot salió del despacho y camino a paso rápido hasta la habitación de Marina, pudo divisar, a la anciana Ceena salir de la habitación con una bandeja de comida en sus brazos; se acerco a ella

\- Espere joven Ascot!- dijo la anciana deteniendo al chico

-Señora Ceena! saludándola alegremente- ¿Como le va?

-Muy bien joven- dijo- La señorita se ha quedado dormida, al parecer tenia fuerte dolor de cabeza, comió muy poco- dijo preocupada

-Entiendo- dijo preocupado - Me quedare con ella, no se preocupe-

-Esta bien joven- dijo alegre la anciana - me da la impresión que usted aprecia demasiado a la señorita-

-Mas que apreciarla...- dijo apenado- La amo...siempre eh estado enamorado de ella desde el día que la conocí...haría cualquier cosa por ella, solo para verla feliz-

\- Es usted muy noble y de buenos sentimientos joven Ascot-dijo la anciana -Apuesto que si usted esta a su lado podrá recuperarse rápidamente...No debe rendirse! -dijo seriamente- Tal vez algún día, puedan estar juntos-

\- Eso espero- dijo el joven con entusiasmo- no me daré por vencido!

-Le deseo lo mejor joven Ascot- dijo la anciana alegre- por el día de hoy, me retiro - dijo haciendo una pequeña reverencia- con su permiso-

Ascot entro sigilosamente en la habitación de la peli celeste, en cuanto cerro la puerta, nikona se lanzo a sus brazos felizmente

-shhhhhhh- dijo a nikona el invocador – no debemos despertarla- dijo a la pequeña criatura mágica mientras se acercaba lentamente hasta llegar a un costado de la cama, podía verla dormir tranquilamente, sin ningún gesto de molestia en su bello rostro. Se acerco lentamente y se inclino levemente hasta llegar a la altura de su rostro, la miraba dulcemente como si quisiera grabarse cada facción de ella, tomo delicadamente su rostro y deposito un tierno y sutil beso en su frente.

-Regresare lo mas pronto posible - dijo con un dejo de tristeza – cuídala mucho, no la dejes sola- dijo a nikona que saltaba a la cama con Marina.

\- Hasta pronto pequeña- dijo a la peli celeste antes de salir de habitación.

Había pasado un par de horas desde que Ascot había dejado el palacio, para regresar a la aldea. El sol se había ocultado a través de las nubes grisáceas en el cielo, el clima había cambiado drásticamente, se podía sentir una corriente fría entrar por los ventanales del castillo.

Gurú Clef se encontraba aun en su despacho, se veía pensativo, con un semblante serio y un poco preocupado, solo una pequeña lámpara sobre su escritorio era lo único que brindaba luz a la habitación, cuando una corriente de aire frio entro súbitamente por el ventanal de la habitación , esparciendo los documentos sobre su escritorio por toda la habitación, esto provoco que el mago saliera de su ensoñación. Se levanto tranquilamente del sillón y camino lentamente a través del despacho hasta llegar a la puerta, miro de reojo el desastre sobre el piso, susurro un hechizo y sin mas, el desastre había desaparecido para después cerrar la puerta tras el.

Camino a través del pasillo hasta llegar a la habitación de la joven peli celeste, toco levemente pero no obtuvo respuesta, así que abrió lenta y cuidadosamente, entro sigiloso, y cerro la puerta tras el, mientras la miraba dormir profundamente. Dentro de la habitación podía sentirse el aire frio colarse por el ventanal, Marina comenzaba a moverse lentamente, al parecer, podía sentir el aire frio también.

Gurú Clef tomo una manta gruesa de la cómoda de la habitación, y la coloco sobre ella y nikona que aun dormían tranquilamente, tomo asiento en el sillón cerca de la cama donde ella descansaba.

La miraba embelesado, desde el día que ella regreso a céfiro, lo había cautivado, se había convertido en una bellísima mujer, además que poseía una hermosa sonrisa, el solo estar a su lado lo invadía un extraña sensación de calidez, sentía la necesidad de protegerla a toda costa, el solo recordar el estado en el que apareció esa mañana en el campo lo llenaba de impotencia, y con mas razón deseaba que ella se recuperara y pudiera contarle lo que había sucedido. Poco a poco se quedo dormido.

Una tormenta se hacia presente en Céfiro, la temperatura había comenzado a descender, mientras el cielo se llenaba de algunos relámpagos, Marina se movía inquieta sobre la cama, al parecer tenia una pesadilla.

En ella, se encontraba caminando en un lugar oscuro, no podía ver nada, solo una pequeña luz sobresalía a lo lejos, podía escuchar voces, murmullos y algunas risas, mientras mas avanzaba los murmullos se hacían mas claros.

-Pobre chica- dijo una voz femenina detrás de ella- ha perdido a su padre y ahora su madre ha perdido el juicio-

-¿Acaso pensabas que podrías pasar por encima de mi!?- dijo otra voz femenina - Solo eres una niña rica sin talento!

-Debería dejar de perder el tiempo en Taesan, jamás lograras sacarla del fango en el que esta- dijo una voz masculina detrás de ella

-¿Quien esta ahí!?- dijo Marina asustada

-Pero que tonta eres! ¿Acaso pensaste que eras la única para mi? - dijo una voz masculina con tono burlesco en su oído derecho

-¿Quien eres tu!?- dijo Marina confundida- ¿Que es esto!?-

-Marina no seas imprudente!- dijo una voz afeminada - A este paso, perderás todo!

-¿Que esta sucediendo!?- dijo asustada - ¿Quienes son ustedes!?- podía ver varias siluetas rodeándola

-Tu padre esta muerto chiquilla- dijo la voz gruesa de un hombre, podía ver su silueta frente a ella, mientras sentía un escalofrió recorrer su cuerpo- Ahora no hay nadie mas que pueda protegerte!, Taesan será solo mío y tu no podrás evitarlo! jajajajaja- dijo de forma siniestra

-Déjenme tranquila- dijo ella con voz suplicante - por favor!-

-Princesa...- se escuchaba una cálida voz proveniente de esa luz brillante - No debes rendirte, yo siempre estaré a tu lado-

-No te vayas...- dijo ella entre sueños

Gurú Clef había despertado a causa de un sonoro trueno, volvió su mirada hacia ella, y se levanto rápidamente al verla tan inquieta, algunas gotas de sudor se posaban en la frente de Marina, mientras murmuraba algunas palabras apenas audibles que no podía entender

-Marina..-la llamo tiernamente

-No te vallas!- dijo ella entre sueños, mientras pequeñas lagrimas salían de sus aun cerrados ojos- No me dejes sola!...Te necesito tanto..-

Estas frases hicieron que el corazón del mago se oprimiera en su pecho, mientras en su mente se preguntaba una y otra vez -"...¿será demasiado tarde para estar a tu lado?"- mientras removía un mechón de cabello sobre el rostro de su querida guerrera.

-Por que te fuiste- murmuro ella - Te extraño tanto...-

-Marina...pequeña despierta- dijo el mago moviéndola ligeramente

\- Por que te fuiste!- dijo ella con furia -No me dejes!...Papaá!- grito al momento que despertaba sumamente agitada

-Mari...- no termino el mago, ya que la guerrera pasaba sus delgados brazos alrededor de su cuello, aprisionándolo contra ella fuertemente, mientras sentía su agitada respiración en su cuello; se había quedado estático por un momento, pero al sentir los brazos de ella sobre el, sintió la necesidad de corresponder ese abrazo; así que paso sus bien formados brazos alrededor de la estrecha cintura de la peli celeste, tierna y delicadamente

-Calma pequeña..- dijo tierna y paternalmente el mago, mientras la sostenía entre sus brazos- aquí estoy, nadie podrá lastimarte-

De esa forma se quedaron por unos minutos, hasta que Marina volvió a quedarse dormida, la acomodo y arropo nuevamente; retiro un mechón de cabello sobre su rostro, mientras la miraba dulcemente.

Mientras tanto, en Tokio, el mundo de la política y los negocios, lamentaba la perdida de la única sucesora del magnate de la industria en Asia, Marina Ryuuzaki

\- Aún no puedo asimilar que mi niña Marina se haya ido...- dijo la nana Sakí con ojos llorosos, mientras tomaba una taza de café junto al chofer, en la amplia cocina de la mansión Ryuusaki

-Era tan joven, tan decidida..- decía con melancolía y admiraciónón el señor Tamaki - Tan buena...¿por que tuvo que irse?-

-La señora no ha querido salir de su alcoba- dijo preocupada y llorosa la nana- yo la veo bastante mal, incluso peor cuando el señor murió..-

-Y no es para menos- dijo el chofer mientras tomaba un sorbo de café de la taza- perdió a su esposo y a su única hija en menos de un año...hasta hace poco comenzaba a sobrellevar la perdida del Señor Katsuhiro y mira...-tomo otro sorbo- la vida le quita a su única hija, que además era su adoración.

-Mi niña Marina...-dijo la anciana decía con voz entrecortada, mientras las lagrimas volvían a salir de sus ojos- era tan buena con todos, ¿!por que tuvo que morir de esa forma tan horrible!?- dijo molesta- ella no se lo merecía!

\- Tienes razón Sakí..-dijo con lagrimas en los ojos- morir totalmente calcinado, hasta no dejar rastro en este mundo...-

\- Puedo comprender el sufrimiento de la Señora Énzia- dijo llorosa mientras secaba sus lagrimas con un pañuelo - tener que llorar a una tumba vacía...a su mas preciado tesoro-

Mientras tanto, comenzaba amanecer en ese lejano mundo, la brisa húmeda era refrescante, los prados y bosques lucían aun mas verdes y hermosos, sin duda, la tormenta había dejado algo bueno a su paso.

El sol entraba de imprevisto por las ventanas de la habitación, Marina podía sentir la brisa de la mañana en su rostro, despertaba lentamente, se sentó sobre la cama, mientras su vista se fijaba en ese punto de luz que sus ojos podían mostrarle.

Salió de la cama lentamente, hasta sentir el frio suelo de la habitación bajo sus pies, daba uno, dos pasos mientras su cuerpo trataba de equilibrarse, dio unos pasos mas hasta llegar al otro lado de la habitación, cuando de pronto, sus piernas flaquearon por un segundo , consiguió sostenerse de un mueble cerca de ella, pero al mismo tiempo dejaba caer un jarrón de flores que se encontraba sobre la cómoda.

El sonido del jarrón estrellándose en el suelo, despertó de inmediato al mago, aun un poco adormilado giro su mirada a la cama, su sorpresa fue enorme al no encontrarla , se levanto con rapidez, la busco con la mirada hasta encontrarla al otro lado de la habitación.

-Marina!- exclamo el mago sorprendió al verla de pie -cuidado! - dijo al momento de correr hasta ella y cargarla en brazos antes de que ella pudiera poner un pie sobre los cristales esparcidos por la habitación.

-¿Maestro Gurú Clef?- pregunto ella un poco sorprendida

-, ¿Que hacías levantada?- pregunto igual o mas sorprendido que ella

\- Yo...bueno...- dijo ella sonrojada tímidamente- yo...

\- Dime Marina ¿Que sucede?- dijo tiernamente el mago mientras la depositaba suavemente sobre la cama

-Yo...-balbuceaba tímidamente- yo... necesito ir!

-ohh! - exclamo con sorpresa el mago- comprendo!- dijo mientras la chica corria al otro lado de la habitación

Mientras tanto en Tokio, en la sede del grupo Taesan, dentro de esa lúgubre oficina, 3 hombres festejaban su triunfo sobre los Ryuusaki

-No te lo dije Park!- dijo Fei Wang mientras saboreaba una copa de coñac - Esto fue mas fácil de lo que habíamos imaginado!-

-Y después de esto, ¿Que harás? - dijo preocupado - La señora Énzia aun esta viva, y por si fuera poco esa chica antes de morir, le ha dado el control suficiente a la señorita Huouji - dijo mientras tomaba un sorbo de su copa de whisky- No dudes que en su estado, Énzia le dará poder absoluto a la hija del ministro de relaciones exteriores.- dijo seriamente- recuerda que ella era la mejor amiga de la difunta Marina, se veían como hermanas..-

\- Maldita sea Park!- dijo arrojando su copa contra la pared, enfurecido- ¿De lado de quien estas?

-De lado de mis intereses querido amigo - dijo sarcástico mientras tomaba un sorbo de su copa- o es que acaso, ¿piensas acabar con ella también Fei?-

-grrr...- Fei puso un gesto de molestia mientras se servía otra copa

-Piénsalo bien Fei- dijo serio el ex secretario de katsuhiro Ryuuzaki- Los huouji al igual que los Ryuuzaki, son familias poderosas, el que acabaras con katsuhiro fue solo suerte, quien se hubiera imaginado que padecía una enfermedad crónica cardiaca - tomo otro sorbo mas- y en cuanto a su hija... bueno... Nataku no pudo siquiera mancharse las manos de sangre -

-Pero lo importante es que esa mocosa desapareció de la faz de la Tierra! - dijo mortal y tajantemente Nataku- así que Fei, ¿Cuando me darás el Aomori?-

Mientras tanto, en céfiro, Gurú Clef ayudaba a Marina, a setarse sobre la enorme cama de la habitación

-Muchas gracias, maestro Gurú Clef - dijo tímidamente - siento causarle molestias-

\- No es ninguna molestia Marina- dijo mientras se sentaba en la silla flotante cerca de ella - y dime ¿Como te sientes?-

-Mucho mejor!- dijo sonriente- aunque aun me duele un poco la cabeza-

-ire por otra poción- dijo el mago poniéndose de pie-

-Gracias Maestro- dijo ella

\- Háblame de tu- dijo amablemente - así me llaman mis discípulos, y la verdad, me hacen sentir viejo- dijo sonriéndole

\- Esta bien, Gurú Clef- dijo ella sonriéndole tímidamente

-Solo Clef- dijo amablemente

-Esta bien Clef- dijo sonriendo

\- ¿Tienes hambre?- pregunto el mago

-si! mucha!- dijo la guerrera sonrojada

\- Yo también! - dijo el mago alegremente- ¿ Te gustaría salir a desayunar al jardín?

\- ¿De verdad?- dijo emocionada

-Por supuesto!- dijo el mago alegremente - si te sientes mejor, no veo por que no puedas salir, además que te caería muy bien un paseo-

-Muchas gracias!- dijo la peli celeste, con una gran sonrisa en el rostro

\- No nos debes absolutamente nada!- dijo mientras tomaba el rostro de la chica suavemente entre sus manos- eres una personal muy especial para nosotros, no importa lo que pase, siempre estaremos aquí... junto a ti.. para protegerte- dijo tiernamente mientras se acercaba a su rostro y se perdía en ese mar profundo que eran los ojos de la chica.

Tock Tock

Gurú Clef reacciono al sonido, despertándolo de su pequeño trance, de forma que soltó el rostro de la joven delicadamente, y alejarse de esa peligrosa cercanía.

-Adelante.- respondió seriamente

-Con su permiso- dijo la anciana Ceena al entrar en la habitación- Muy buenos días!- saludo alegre

-Muy buenos días tenga usted- contesto cortésmente la chica

-Buenos días Ceena- contesto de igual forma el mago

-¿Interrumpo algo maestro?- dijo la anciana al notar cierto nerviosismo en el mago

-En lo absoluto Ceena- contesto automáticamente

-En ese caso, traeré el desayuno, ¿Desea que también le lleve el desayuno a su despacho Maestro?- pregunto curiosa

-Clef me llevara al jardín a tomar el desayuno- dijo la joven con una gran sonrisa

-oh!-exclamo con sorpresa

-Iré...a...asearme y a preparar la infusión- dijo con cierto nerviosismo el mago- Ceena, ¿Podrías ayudarla?-

-Claro que si- dijo la anciana - no debe preocuparse, yo la ayudare-

-Muchas gracias- dijo el mago amablemente- regresare en un momento,...con permiso- dijo apresurado, mientras salía de la habitación

-Bueno señorita, permítame ayudarla-dijo amablemente la anciana

El mago camino a paso rápido hasta su habitaciónón, "¿Que me esta pasando?" , "¿Por que pierdo el control con solo mirarla?"- pensó el mago angustiado mientras se duchaba rápidamente

Mientras tanto en la aldea, Ascot se apresuraba con la entrega, tenia que regresar a la lado de la peli celeste cuanto antes.

-Señor Ascot!- lo llamo valgus, su mano derecha- estamos por recolectar el ultimo campo, pero no hay suficientes cajonetes para transpórtalos!-

-En ese caso, reúne a las mujeres de la aldea- dijo serio - las haremos nosotros mismos-

-Marina..- dijo angustiado- creo que tardare un poco mas de lo imaginado...perdóname-

En la habitación de la guerrera del agua, la anciana Ceena daba los últimos toques al largo y sedoso cabello de la chica, le había sujetado el cabello con una fina trenza que partía por la mitad, hasta caer por el lado derecho de su hombro.

Llevaba un sencillo vestido blanco, ceñido por la cintura, que dejaba ver su bien formado cuerpo, mientras caía libremente unos centímetros arriba de sus rodillas, sus pies eran calzados por valeranas blancas sujetadas por finos listones.

-¿Te han dicho que eres una joven muy hermosa?- dijo alegre la anciana mientras trenzaba su largo cabello

-¿De verdad lo cree?- dijo tímidamente

-Por supuesto!- dijo sinceramente la anciana- cualquier joven caería rendido ante usted señorita Marina-

-Gracias...-respondió apenada y sonrojada

-El señor Gurú Clef se quedara sin habla al verla- dijo la anciana pícaramente

-Dígame señora Ceena, ¿Como es el señor Gurú Clef?- pregunto curiosa- Puedo darme cuenta que es una persona muy respetada ¿no es así?-

-El señor Gurú Clef es un hombre reservado, pero, muy sabio y fuerte, el ha cuidado de nuestro mundo todo este tiempo, es el mejor hechicero de este mundo- dijo la anciana

-Ya veo...- dijo la chica seriamente- Es una persona muy importante...

-Así es señorita, después de nuestro rey, el es la máxima autoridad en Céfiro- dijo la anciana

-ohh!-dijo Marina sorprendida- debí haberlo tratado con mas respeto-

-No debe preocuparse- dijo alegremente la anciana- al parecer al señor Gurú Clef no parece molestarle, por el contrario, usted es la única persona que lo ha llamado por su nombre de pila, sin disgustarle, nadie mas lo llama así, ni siquiera la señorita Presea-

-Presea...¿Quien es ella?- pregunto curiosa

-Es nuestra armera real- dijo la anciana - y también su mano derecha-

-¿Su mano derecha? pensé que el joven Ascot lo era- dijo confundida

-el joven Ascot es uno de sus mejores discípulos- dijo la anciana- es un joven muy noble y bien parecido- dijo picara la anciana- vive a las afueras de la aldea cenit, aunque viene con frecuencia a visitar a su hermana.-

-¿Hermana?- pregunto curiosa-¿ el joven Ascot tiene una hermana?-

-Así es, aunque son los hermanos mas diferentes que haya visto-dijo la anciana

Tock Tock

-Adelante!- exclamo la anciana - pase

-Señora Ceena- dijo Gurú Clef- eh venido por Marina-

-Adelante señor - dijo la anciana- ella lo espera

Gurú Clef entro en la habitación, y camino hasta llegar al otro lado cerca del ventanal, se detuvo detrás de ella y posó su mano sobre su hombro

-Marina..-la llamo

Ella giro lentamente frente a el, dejando al mago sorprendido por el cambio operado en ella

-Estoy lista!- exclamo feliz- ..Clef-

-vamos- dijo tomándola delicadamente de la mano

Mientras tanto en Tokio, una joven de cabello cenizo-rubio, tez blanca y ojos esmeralda, se encontraba de pie frente a la tumba de su mejor amiga, a la que alguna vez considero su hermana.

-Marina..- dijo ella con los ojos llenos de lagrimas- simplemente no puedo creer que hayas muerto...no lo creo, algo dentro de mi me dice lo contrario...se que algún día aparecerás frente a mi, con esa gran sonrisa tuya y me darás un enorme abrazo.-dijo mientras limpiaba sus lagrimas con un pañuelo- y mientras tanto...cuidare bien de todo lo que te pertenece, no dejare que nadie te despoje de lo que tu tan duramente trabajaste, no permitiré a nadie ocupar tu lugar! Lo juro!-

Marina y Gurú Clef caminaban tomados de las manos lentamente por los pasillos del palacio, mientras un incomodo silencio los envolvía a ambos, por un lado Gurú Clef se encontraba sumamente nervioso por esa reciente cercanía con la guerrera, mientras tanto Marina lo sacaba de su ensoñación

-Usted no habla mucho ¿cierto?- dijo ella divertida

-Marina...- dijo resignado-quedamos en que me hablarías de tu- dijo amablemente

-Lo siento...Clef-dijo apenada- pero no creo que se lo correcto..-

-¿Por que lo dices?- dijo curioso- acaso... ¿Mi actitud te ha ofendido?- dijo serio

-No! No No!- dijo efusivamente- Por el contrario, me siento honrada de recibir tantas atenciones, viniendo de una persona tan importante como es usted-

-¿Importante?- pregunto curioso

-Me eh dado cuenta...- dijo ella- que usted...es una persona muy importante y respetada en este mundo-

Gurú Clef movió la cabeza levemente mientras una mostraba una leve sonrisa en su rostro, gesto bastante raro en alguien como el

-Marina...déjame aclararte una cosa- dijo divertido

-...- suspiraba un tanto apenada

-Tal vez yo sea alguien importante en Céfiro, pero tu...- dijo el divertido, mientras ella, inconscientemente, daba un pequeño apretón a su mano- Eres aun mas importante y especial para todos en Céfiro, incluso...- dijo el mientras aparecía un leve sonrojo en su rostro- aun mas para mi...-

-ohh!-susurro ella sorprendida

-No me mal interpretes-dijo el mago serio-Marina...Tu eres una guerrera mágica...-

-Y eso, ¿ es bueno? - dijo ella preocupada

-jajajaja- una leve risa salió de los labios del mago

-¿Que es tan gracioso?- dijo ella molesta mientras se detenía bruscamente

-Vamos...- dijo tomando su mano nuevamente- hemos llegado-

Marina podía sentir la brisa fresca sobre su rostro, escuchaba diferentes sonidos provenientes de los arboles, de algunas aves y el correr de un riachuelo cerca de ellos.

-La brisa es deliciosa- dijo ella mientras cerraba sus ojos

-Muchas el paseo.- dijo ella dulcemente

-No es nada...- dijo el tiernamente mientras posaba su mano sobre la mano de la chica y se perdía nuevamente en ella

-jajá..-sonrió ella alegre al momento de sonrojarse levemente

-¿Que es tan gracioso?!- dijo el mago tratando de imitar a la chica

-Discúlpame...-dijo ella apenada- pero...casi puedo asegurar...que eres un joven bien parecido...-

-...- el comentario había dejado a Clef completamente nervioso y apenado

-¿O me equivoco? -dijo ella divertida y sonrojada

-Nunca me había puesto a pensar en eso...-dijo el divertido

Desde ese día Gurú Clef pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo con Marina, y a ella, parecía no incomodarle su compañía, había aprendido a conocerlo, sabia que era una persona muy reservada, pero también muy inteligente y responsable.

Todos los días compartían el desayuno juntos, el le hablaba de sus ocupaciones y actividades, y ella escuchaba pacientemente cada palabra de el.

Había pasado algunos meses desde que ella había llegado, Ascot le escribía cada semana, donde la señora Ceena le hacia el favor de leerle cada carta, mientras ella escuchaba atenta. Ella había aprendido a ser casi autosuficiente, por lo que casi todas las tardes ella iba hasta el despacho de Gurú Clef, en donde ambos tomaban asiento en el enorme sillón del despacho y el le leía algunos de sus libros favoritos.

-Y dime..-dijo el mientras cerraba el libro entre sus manos- ¿Que te pareció?-

-...mmm- dijo ella pensativa-el final fue algo confuso...no me gusto-

-Toma en cuenta que el deber de ella, era orar por la estabilidad de todo un planeta!-dijo el tratando de que ella comprendiera su punto de vista

-Si...lo entiendo- dijo ella seriamente- pero también es totalmente injusto!- dijo ella molesta- ella protegía y velaba por los sueños de todos, y ¿los sueños de ella? ¿Quien velaría por ella?-

-En eso tienes razón...-dijo el seriamente- y dime... ¿Que harías tu si estuvieras en una situaciónón igual?-

-Buscaría una solución de forma que pueda estar con la persona que amo-dijo ella seria- Puedo sonar un poco egoísta pero tal vez hubiera dejado que el poder como pilar, recayera en todos y cada uno de los habitantes de ese bello mundo, así todos oraríamos por el bien de nuestro adorado planeta.-

-Creo que tienes razón...- dijo el con una gran sonrisa

-ahhh!- grito ella al sentir una dolorosa punzada en su cabeza- me duele!

-¿Donde te duele!?- dijo Clef alterado, mientras tomaba sus manos - dime Marina!-

-Mi cabeza...- dijo ella antes de perder el conocimiento

-Marina! Marina!-dijo Clef mas que preocupado- respóndeme!-

Gurú Clef la tomo en sus brazos delicadamente, la llevo hasta su habitaciónón y la recostó sobre su cama suavemente, comenzó a reanimarla poniendo un lienzo de tela húmedo en su frente.

-Por favor pequeña..- dijo el mago angustiado- reacciona-

-Mmmm...- susurro Marina mientras despertaba lentamente

-Marina...-dijo el mago preocupado-

-Clef...- dijo despertando completamente, mientras acariciaba suavemente el rostro del mago con la palma de su mano- Clef...-

-¿Que pasa !?-dijo nervioso y preocupado- ¿Aun te duele mucho!?...Iré de inmediato por una poción-

-No...- dijo ella suavemente- No es eso...

-Entonces...-dijo mientras comenzaba a relajarse- ¿Que sucede ?-

Marina levanto la mirada, para encontrarse con la mirada celeste de él, así, sin previo aviso, Marina poso su labios suavemente sobre los del mago. Clef mientras tanto se encontraba inmóvil, pero casi inmediatamente correspondió el gesto de su hermosa peli celeste, ambos dejándose llevar por todo aquello que sentían..

La noche habia caido sobre Céfiro hace un par de horas, el aire fresco combinado con ese agradable aroma a cesped y flores, se colaba agilmente por el ventanal de la habitacion de la chica peliceleste. Dentro de ella un mago sumamente confundido y sonrojado, se separaba bruscamente de la hermosa chica.

-Perdoname...-dijo al levantarse, para comenzar a caminar hacia la puerta de la habitacion dandole la espalda a la chica- no debi faltarte de esa forma, es mejor que me retire-

-Espera..- dijo ella mientras tomaba fuertememte uno de los extremos de su capa

\- no te vayas..- dijo en tono suave y dulce

Se sentia temerosa de seguir hablando, dudaba acerca de confesarle o no lo que sentia por él, ya que el mago no habia dicho una palabra confirmando o aceptando estar interesado en ella, tal vez solo estaba confundiendo las cosas, pero, ya no habia marcha atras, tomo una bocanada de aire y prosiguio segura de si misma

-Lo recuerdo... - dijo ella suavemente - quien eres... ahora lo recuerdo... yo te amaba demasiado ¿es cierto?- dijo ella- ahora...deseo quedarme a tu lado...creo...que sin desearlo, eh vuelto a enamorarme de ti..- dijo ella tiernamente mientras lo abrazaba por la espalda y colocaba su cabeza sobre su espalda.

-Marina..-el mago se habia quedado de piedra, simplememte no podia creer lo que la bella chica le habia confesado, un sin fin de emociones recorrian su cuerpo que de alguna forma lo hacian sentir vivo, libre, esa sensacion de calidez que recorria su ser al estar a lado de ella era sumamente reconfortante

\- No se si esto esta bien o mal, lo unico que se...es que deseo estar a tu lado- dijo ella cerrando los ojos

-Marina..-dijo el mago aun saliendo del asombro, mientras tomaba una de las manos de la chica al momento de voltear a verla

-¿Si, Clef?- dijo ella completamente sonrojada mientras se perdia en ese par de zafiros del mago

-De verdad...¿Deseas permancer a mi lado?- pregunto seriamente mientras tomaba dulcemente el rostro de la chica con ambas manos

-Si..-dijo ella suavemente al sentirse intimidada por esa calida mirada que el mago le regalaba- no deseo apartarme de ti...-

Nunca en sus casi 700 años habia experimentado esa sensacion, por primera vez se sentia completo, cualquier rastro de vacio en su corazon, habia desaparecido; se habia propuesto asi mismo conservar a Marina, y por primera vez se habia convertido en una persona egoista al desear tenerla a su lado siempre, de algun modo habia desarrollado cierta dependencia hacia ella, ahora mas que nunca defenderia incluso con su vida, sus sentimientos hacia la chica que ahora le correspondia de igual forma.

Guru Clef tomo por sorpresa a la chica, depositando en sus labios un dulce y calido beso que ocasiono el sonrojo al por mayor a la bella peliceleste.

Ella mientras tanto correspondia el gesto con delicadeza, pero mientras el beso seguia este se volvia mas profundo y pasional, hasta llegar a un punto en el que ambos tuvieron que separarse a tomar un poco de aire; ambos se miraron sonrojados, el corazon de ambos parecia que fuese a salirse por el pecho.

Marina mientras tanto, no podia describir la felicidad que sentia en ese momento, tomo un poco de aire, al momento de sentirse mas tranquila, tomando un poco mas de confianza, rodeo el cuello del mago con ambos brazos, mientras este la sujetaba por su estrecha cintura acercandola mas hacia el.

-Sabes...-dijo tiernamente la chica mientras jugaba con el mechon violeta que caia sobre el rostro del mago- ahora me siento mas tranquila, moriria de ansias si no..-

-Shhh- dijo el mago poniendo un dedo sobre los labios de Marina tiernamente- Te amo..

Mientras tanto, en otro lugar del espacio..

Esa noche, en una de las habitaciones pertenecientes a la guardia real de Fanhrem, 2 amantes se dejaban llevar por ese deseo carnal que los consumia; la joven gemia fieramente en respuesta a las caricias que le proporcionaba el joven sobre ella.

-Ahh!- gritaron ambos al unisono al momento de llegar al climax, para despues terminar completamente exhaustos sobre la cama

-Vaya!- dijo el joven tratando de normalizar su agitada respiracion- esto cada vez es mucho mejor, no lo crees?-

-Tengo que irme- dijo la joven de larga cabellera rubia, mientras se levantaba envuelta en una sabana y trataba torpemente de recorger su ropa esparcida por toda la habitacion - alguien podria darse cuenta de mi ausencia-

-Vamos, solo unas horas mas- dijo el joven suplicante recostado sobre la cama

-Es tarde! Ademas, algunas doncellas han comenzado a sospechar- dijo seria mientras terminaba de acomodarse la ropa

-Y? donde esta el problema!?- dijo el joven levantandose, al momento de ponerse los calzoncillos, habia comenzando a enfurecerse- Le diremos a todos la verdad, que nos amamos y que no puedo estar sin ti- dijo el joven de cabellera castaña, tez bronceada, ojos marrones y bien formado cuerpo, tiernamente, a la joven de tez palida- o es que, no me amas?- pregunto seriamente a la joven

-Joon, por favor, tengo que irme- dijo la chica friamente mientras soltaba bruscamente su agarre

-Contestame Presea! - exigio el joven mientras tomaba el brazo de la chica para evitar que saliera de la habitacion- ¿Que soy para ti!?-

-Voy a casarme pronto- dijo ella seca y tajantemente mientras volvia a soltarse

-Pero es por compromiso, un deber que se te ha impuesto en contra de tu voluntad!- dijo el con molestia- tu podrias romperlo si lo deseas, a menos que...-

-Nos veremos despues-dijo la chica friamemte hasta llegar a la puerta

-¿Lo amas!?-pregunto el joven confundido mientras ella salia de la habitacion.

Mientras tanto en Tokio, Japon, un vuelo procedente de Shangai descendia sobre el aeropuerto de la cuidad, de el, un linda chica de largos cabellos rojos atados a una coleta alta, ojos rubi y piel cremosa, veia por la ventanilla del avion, las hermosas luces de su ciudad natal.

-Se que tarde un poco, pero, eh regresado- dijo en su mente mientras sonreia calidamente

Descendio del avion y paso a recoger su esacaso equipaje, solo una pequeña maleta, nada espaciosa, se abotono el abrigo y salio a tomar un taxi.

-¿A donde la llevo señorita?- pregunto cortesmente despues de ayudarle con su equipaje

-Al distrito 11 en Shibuya- dicho esto el conductor se puso en marcha

Lucy Shidou habia permanecido los ultimos años lejos de todo, acababa de graduarse con honores de la universidad y habia obtenido un envidiado empleo como director de bioetica y conservacion de ejemplares en el zoologico de Shangai, sin embargo, una fatidica nota en el periodico local habia sido la causa por la que habia dejado todo sin importar las consecuencias.

Esa mañana, al pasar por su cafe antes de llegar al trabajo, la primera plana del periodico llamo su atencion; al comenzar a leer la nota fue tal la impresion que derramo su cafe sobre la acera, simplemente era imposible lo que habian publicado..

-No! Eso no puede ser!-dijo alterada llevando la palma de su mano hacia sus labios- Marina..- dijo con voz entrecortada

Rapidamente volvio hacia su pequeño apartamento, mientras llamaba una y otra vez al movil de Marina, la mansion Ryuuzaky y por supuesto, su mejor amiga Anais Huonji, pero ninguno atendio su llamada; tomo su pequeña maleta del closet, empaco algunos articulos personales indispensables y llamo un taxi que la llevara a toda prisa al aeropuerto.

En cizeta, 3 chicas conversaban animadamente mientras tomaban el te en uno de los jardines del palacio.

-Caldina cuentanos ¿Como tomo Rafaga la noticia?- preguntaba animadamente Tatra

-Si caldina, debes contarnos todo!- dijo Tata algo demandante

En realidad las princesas no habia cambiado mucho, Tatra hasta hace poco se habia comprometido con un rico mercader de nombre Borkan, y dentro de poco asumiria su papel como reina de Cizeta, mientras que Tata aun conservaba el mismo caracter altivo al igual que su mal humor, pero que gracias a Caldina ahora sabia controlarlo.

-Esta feliz!- dijo Caldina alegremente- desde que se entero no deja de mimarme, es un amor de hombre-

-Me alegro tanto Caldina- dijo Tata feliz

-¿Y que planes tienen?- pregunto Tatra feliz mientras tomaba un sorbo de té

-En cuanto lleguemos a Céfiro, organizaremos todo para realizar la boda lo antes posible-dijo Caldina con una gran sonrisa- Me eh comunicado con Ascot y estara aqui en 2 semanas, vendra a entregar el Talius personalmente, y despues regresaremos todos juntos-

-Ascot ¿Estara aqui?- pregunto Tata un poco apenada y muy sonrojada

-Asi es su alteza!-dijo Caldina- deberia tratarlo mejor la proxima vez que lo vea, es un gran chico, harian una magnifica pareja!- dijo Caldina picaramente ocasionando el sonrojo de la menor de las princesas

-Caldina!-dijo Tata furtemente- No malinterpretes! solo pregunte por...por curiosidad..-dijo esto ultimo balbuseando

-Yo pienso lo mismo Tata-dijo su hermana risueña-Ascot me simpatiza, bien podria ser mi hermano menor!-

-Basta de disparates!-grito Tata malhumorada y muy sonrojada- Él no me interesa en lo absoluto!-

-Su alteza no lo tome a mal!- dijo caldina tratando de calmar a la chica- Solo le damos algunas sugerencias, tal vez Ascot pueda ser un prometido excepcional!-

-Vamos Tata deja de negarlo- dijo Tatra sonriente- Ascot no te es indiferente, tal vez con un poco de nuestra ayuda caiga rendido a tus pies-

-No lo creo hermana-dijo Tata sin animos- tengo entendido que el ha estado enamorado de una misma chica hace ya varios años, tal vez ella un dia lo acepte y..-

-No estes tan segura de eso- dijo Caldina seriamente mientras tomaba un poco de té- ella jamas le corresponderia, esta enamorada de alguien mas, ademas...no creo que vuelvan a verse- dijo con algo de tristeza al recordar a las lindas niñas de mundo mistico

La noche habia caido en Tokio hace algunas horas, el aire frio de la temporada se hacia presente en la ciudad. De pronto, el taxi se detuvo frente a la puerta de esa gran mansion.

Lucy bajo del auto, tomo su pequeña maleta y camino hacia la entrada; toco el timbre levemente y..

-Buenas noches, ¿Que se le ofrece?- pregunto un voz aspera en el comunicador debajo del timbre

-Muy buenas noches, disculpeme por la hora pero, eh venido desde muy lejos a visitar a mi amiga Marina Ryuuzaky, mi nombre el Lucy, Lucy Shidou, ¿Ella se encuentra aqui?- dijo nerviosa y preocupada

-Permitame un momento señorita- dijo el hombre por el comunicador, pasaron unos minutos-Puede pasar señorita

-Muchas gracias!- dijo cortesmente mientras comenzaba a caminar a paso rapido hasta la entrada, toco el timbre un par de veces y la puerta se abrio

-Anais!?- dijo incredula al verla en la puerta- ¿Que haces aqui!? ¿Que sucedio? Contestame por favor- dijo alterada

-Marina..-dijo la rubia triztemente mientras sus ojos se llenaban con nuevas lagrimas

-¿Que sucedio!?- dijo Lucy muy preocupada

-Ella...murio...-dijo la rubia mientras cospiosas lagrimas salian de sus ojos

-No...no puede ser...- dijo Lucy mientras se desvanecia en los brazos de su mejor amiga

En Cefiro el tiempo transcurria lentamente, en comparacion a la Tierra, Marina no lo notaba, pero poco a poco comenzaba a recordar algunas cosas de su pasado, en muy poco tiempo habia logrado dominar la escritura cefiriana, ayudaba a Guru Clef todos los dias en los proyectos que tenia pendientes, era bastante buena en la administracion, tanto que habia momentos en los que Guru Clef quedaba sorprendido, gracias a su ayuda terminaba sus labores en menos de la mitad de tiempo.

Pasaban demasiado tiempo juntos, tanto que algunas veces la cercania se volvia peligrosa, todos en el pueblo habian notado el cambio en el mago; ahora se le veia mas alegre, sus salidas del palacio eran mas frecuentes, asi como sus recorridos a las aldeas en Cefiro, siempre acompañado por ella.

Las personas en las aldeas le habian tomado un gran afecto a la chica; mientras el mago daba sus lecciones a los jovenes, ella pasaba su tiempo en ayudar a los mayores de la aldea con alguna actividad, habia dias en los que ayudaba en el huerto, no le importaba ensuciarse las manos, daba clases a los mas pequeños en algunas manualidades, habia descubierto que era muy buena en eso y mucho mas haciendo deliciosos postres.

-Eso es todo por hoy niños- dijo Marina feliz a los pequeños -Pueden irse pequeños- dijo ella regalandoles una gran sonrisa

De pronto, unos fuertes brazos rodearon su cintura tiernamente mientras le susurraba al oido

-Te extrañe hermosa- dijo el mago dulcemente a la joven

-Clef..- dijo la joven al momento de voltear y depositar un tierno beso en los labios del mago

-Pensaba que tu leccion no terminaria nunca- dijo el mago con un poco de molestia- comenzaba a sentir envidia de esos pequeños

-Clef..que bobo eres!- dijo ella alegremente mientras acariciaba dulcemente el rostro del mago- sabes perfectamente que a quien amo, es a ti-

-Y yo a ti- dijo el mago mientras la tomaba de la cintura y la abrazaba calidamente- vamos, es hora de irnos-

Un hermoso atardecer caia sobre el cielo en Céfiro, tanto Marina como Guru Clef disfrutaban de ese bello espectaculo, mientras sobrevolaban los cielos sobre Fyula.

-Es hermoso- dijo la chica embelasada en el horizonte

-No tan hermoso como tu- susurro el mago al oido de la chica provocando el sonrojo en sus mejillas

La noche terminaba de caer sobre Cefiro cuando descendieron de Fyula, Guru Clef ayudaba a Marina a bajar con sumo cuidado, fue en ese momento que el mago, logro sentir una presencia muy conocida atravesando los cielos de Cefiro.

-Clef...¿Que pasa?- pregunto la chica la verlo mirar fijamente la cielo

-No es nada hermosa- dijo el mago tiernamente- solo un buen amigo ha regresado-

-En ese caso ire a preparar un poco de té- dijo mientras le daba un fugaz beso en los labios al mago- lo llevare a tu despacho-

En ese momento, una pequeña nave Cefiriana descendia sobre la entrada al palacio, Guru Clef esperaba a que esa persona descendiera.

-Guru Clef!- dijo el joven alto, atletico, cabello ebano y ojos amatista mientras caminaba al encuentro con su maestro

-Latis! que bueno que hayas vuelto!- dijo dandole un pequeño apreton de manos y una leve palmada en la espalda- ¿Por que no me avisaste que regresarias?-

-Lo hice! pero al parecer el comunicador esta dañado, nunca respondiste- dijo el joven volviendo a su semblante serio

-Oh! creo que tendre que revisarlo-dijo el mago mientras caminaban hacia su despacho

Estando dentro de la habitacion, ambos tomaron asiento, mientras comenzaba a discutir lo que seria el nuevo proyecto para Autozam

-Pude explicarle a Geo la mecanica para la optima distribucion de la energia- dijo latis mientras entregaba algunos documentos al mago- me tome un tiempo mas para comprobar el funcionamiento, el cual trabaja sin problema alguno-

-Eso significa, que ya no hay nada de que preocuparnos en Autozam- afirmo el mago

-Asi es!- dijo directamente el joven- Al parecer solo falta la entrega del Talius y ya no tendras de que preocurparte, obviamente solo de tu boda!- dijo con cierto aire sarcastico

-No lo hare...- dijo el mago fria y tajantemente- no voy a casarme con Presea-

-¿Que has dicho?-pregunto Latis incredulo a lo que habia escuchado- no entiendo, ¿Que ha pasado?-

-No puedo hacerlo Latis, simplemente...no la amo- dijo serio y de tajo el mago

-Eso lo se...hay algo mas, ¿No es asi?- pregunto el espadachin con un toque de curiosidad

-Asi es...-dijo el mago con una ligera sonrisa en los labios- seras el primero en saber que este viejo mago esta perdidamente enamorado, como nunca lo ha estado en su vida..-

-¿Que!?- exclamo el espadachin con un notorio asombro

En ese momento alguien tocaba levemente la puerta del despacho, Guru Clef sonrio, lo que llamo la atencion del espadachin, Clef agito levemente su mano, y la puerta se abrio magicamente, dejando ver perfectamente a la hermosa chica que traia consigo una bandeja con una jarra de té, 2 tazas y una rebanada de lo que seria una tarta de bayas en 2 pequeños platos.

-Con su permiso- dijo la chica haciendo una pequeña reverencia al chico de cabellos ebano, que al verla su asombro fue mayor, Marina habia cambiado drasticamente, si no fuera por su largo y lacio cabello celeste, hubiera sido incapaz de reconocerle.

En ese momento miles de pensamientos pasaban por su mente, entre ellos, la posibilidad de que su amada peliroja se encontrara de nuevo en Céfiro. Guru Clef lo habia notado, pero rapidamente lo saco de su ensoñacion al escuchar la dulce voz de la chica

-Imagine que tendrian ganas de un bocadillo para acompañar el té- dijo la chica sonriente mientras servia la bebida con fina elegancia- asi que me tome el atrevimiento de traerles un poco de la tarta de bayas que prepare esta tarde, espero sea de su agrado-

-Esto se ve delicioso!- dijo el mago sonriente- apuesto a que sabe tan bien como se ve, ¿no lo crees Latis?-

-...- Latis se habia quedado sin palabras, solo miraba a Marina una y otra vez, cosa que al mago no le agrado en lo absoluto

-Marina...-dijo el mago mientras la tomaba de la cintura con uno de sus brazos- dejame presentarte a Latis, es nuestro mejor espadachin en cefiro, y tambien el jefe de la guardia real-

-Mucho gusto Joven Latis-dijo la chica con una gran sonrisa en los labios, mientras le extendia la mano- Es un placer conocerlo-

-El...el gusto es mio..Marina- dijo aun sorprendido, ¿Por que presentarlos? hace años que se habian conocido, ella peleo por salvar a cefiro en mas de una ocasion, esto era sumamente raro

-Ya no los interrumpo mas-dijo la chica- Con su permiso, me retiro- dijo la chica haciendo una pequeña reverencia, acto que Latis respondio de igual forma- Si se les ofrece algo mas yo..-

-Ve a descansar- dijo el mago calidamente mientras acomodaba un pequeño mechon de cabello de la chica detras de su oido- yo me ocupare de todo, anda-

-Esta bien- dijo la chica sumamente nerviosa y sonrojada- que descansen y pasen buenas noches- dijo cortesmente para dar media vuelta y caminar hacia la puerta

-Buenas noches Marina- dijo Latis aun asombrado por la escena que acababa de prescenciar, ella giro levemente y asintio, para despues cerrar la puerta tras ella

-¿Que rayos fue todo eso Guru Clef!?- dijo alterado y sorprendido- ¿Y lucy? ¿Cuando regresaron?¿Por que no me lo notificaste?-

-Calma Latis, te contare todo- dijo mientras probaba un poco de tarta-mmmmm...Esta delicioso!

-¿que me calme?, no se que rayos esta pasando!- dijo mas que alterado

-Lucy no esta aqui- dijo el mago volviendo a su semblante serio- al parecer la unica que pudo volver...fue ella, y creeme que no llego en condiciones favorables-

-¿Que has dicho?- dijo Latis mientras volvia a tomar escuchando atentamente

-Marina llego a Cefiro en un estado critico- dijo tomando un sorbo de té- Estaba a punto de morir debido a las profundas heridas en su cuerpo...llegue a pensar...que no podria salvarla-

-Pero, yo la vi bastante repuesta-dijo el espadachin mientras tomaba la pequeña taza de té frente a el

-Marina ha perdido la mayoria de sus recuerdos, no puede recordar los rostros de las personas que conocia con anterioridad, tampoco su vida, lo unico que sabe de ella misma es lo que le hemos dicho, imagino que es el resultado de las multiples lesiones que sufrio...- dijo el mago seriamente mientras tomaba otros sorbo mas de su taza de té- mas sin embargo, puede realizar diversas actividades sin ninguna complicacion, es demasiado buena en los numeros, incluso fue capaz de dominar nuestra escritura en tan solo unos meses!- dijo con entusiasmo el mago- hay momentos en los que me deja totalmente sorprendido por su habilidad-

-Al parecer...alguien mas sabe de su regreso, ¿No es asi?- dijo el espadachin con seguridad

-Ascot fue quien la encontro malherida cerca de los campos de cultivo - dijo con un poco de desagrado

-¿Y Presea?..¿Lo sabe?- pregunto seriamente al mago

-Aun..no eh tenido la oportunidad de confesarselo...- dijo con molestia el mago

-Y Marina..¿Sabe que estas comprometido con otra mujer?-dijo en un tono bastante serio

-No...- dijo con desgano el mago

-Guru Clef...sere honesto contigo- le dijo seriamente al mago- no veo con buenos ojos lo que esta pasando...lo mas recomendable es poner todo en orden, si en realidad amas a Marina y deseas estar con ella, debes terminar tu compromiso con Presea...en cuanto a Presea...no creo que tome de buena manera lo que sientes por Marina-

\- Eso ya lo habia pensado..- dijo serio el mago- Presea regresará pronto, en cuanto este aqui, hablare con ella inmediatamente-

-¿Y el consejo? ¿Estaran de acuerdo?- pregunto curioso el espadachin

-No creo que tengan inconveniente alguno- dijo el mago sonriente- la razon por la que me comprometi con Presea, fue por la naturaleza de la magia que posee, si lo piensas de esta forma, Marina posee una magia genuina aun mas fuerte que Presea, es una guerrera mágica!, que mejor candidata que ella, ademas..que estoy verdaderamente enmorado de ella...-

-Bueno, si ese es el caso, te apoyare -dijo aquel espadachin- pero, tienes que tener muy en claro todas las posibilidades-

-¿A que te refieres Latis? - dijo el mago

-Marina no pertenece a este mundo...- dijo serio el azabache- la razón por la que llego aqui es..desconocida, ¿Quien te asegura que ella se quedará a tu lado? ¿Quien te asegura que el dia de mañana no vuelva a ser llamada a su mundo y te olvide?-

-Lo se...- dijo el mago con resignación- lo tengo presente todos los dias, buscaré la manera de que estemos juntos-

-Bueno...me retiro- dijo latis mientras caminaba a la puerta- solo espero que valores todo lo que perderas si esto sale mal- dijo antes de salir- Que descanses Clef-

Las palabras del espadachin resonaban fuertemente en la cabeza del mago, no podia, no queria creer, lo que el sabia desde un principio, en el fondo era la verdad.


	4. Chapter 4

Mientras tanto, en una hermosa habitación, de colores cremas y adornada con varios jarrones llenos con distintas clases de flores; cierta joven de hermoso y largo cabello celeste, se miraba al espejo fijamente mientras cepillaba su largo cabello.

Fue en ese momento cuando varias imágenes recorrieron su cabeza en segundos, pero hubo una especial, que la dejo intranquila.

Por un instante, tuvo la sensación de haber estado ahi, se veia a si misma dentro de un auto, tratando de huir de algo, podia sentir el miedo en ese momento, el paisaje era completamente distinto a Céfiro, un escalofrio recorrio su cuerpo.

-¿Que fue eso? - se pregunto mientras se abrazaba a si misma

En otra parte de Céfiro, cierto espadachin mágico miraba fjamente el cielo estrellado de su hermoso planeta, y de pronto, la imagen de cierta pelirroja apareció regalandole una bella sonrisa.

-Lucy...- Susurró al aire -Aún recuerdo, la primera vez que la vi- dijo para si mismo mientras miraba el enigmatico cielo- parecia que se trataba de una niña, pero ya no era una niña, sino una mujer, una mujer muy hermosa, de la que me fui enamorando poco a poco sin darme cuenta.- se decia a si mismo, mientras imagenes de ella aparecian en su memoria- Y ahora ya no puedo sacarmela de la cabeza, de mis pensamientos, de todos mis pensamientos- dijo para si mismo- Me pregunto . ¿Que estara haciendo? ¿Sera feliz?...-

En ese momento, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la llegada de una hermosa joven al jardín, ella se acercó a la fuente y miró su rostro turbio por el agua en movimiento, se sentó y miró los árboles, las flores, todo era calma y tranquilidad.

Miraba fijamente a aquella joven, ella respiraba profundamente y bajó un poco el rostro, se llevó la mano al pecho y sacó de entre sus ropas un pequeño dije.

-¿Que haces despierta a mitad de la noche? - dijo una gruesa voz, que hizo saltar a la joven

-Joven Latis ¿es usted?- dijo ella sorprendida mientras el azabache asentía

-¿No puedes dormir?-

-Creo que ...fueron muchas emociones para un solo dia- dijo tranquilizandose poco a poco para no quedar mal - ¿Y usted, tampoco puede dormir?-

-Admiro la noche- dijo el- hace tiempo que no veia un cielo lleno de estrellas como este-

-Es verdad- dijo ella mientra observaba el firmamento- Es muy hermoso-

-Dime Marina- pregunto cortesmente el joven- ¿Te gusta vivir en Céfiro?-

-Por supuesto que si- contesto ella sin titubear- Es un lugar maravilloso- dijo sonrojandose

-Y si alguna vez, tuvieras que viajar a otro mundo diferente a este, sin previo aviso ¿lo aceptarias? - cuestiono el azabache, creando cierta confusión en la joven

-No..no entiendo su pregunta joven Latis- respondio con un dejo de duda

-Entiendo, lamento si te confundí- dijo el seriamente- Veras, Gurú Clef me comentó acerca de tu condición y bueno...al principio me sorprendio verte aqui de nuevo-

-¿ Acaso, usted me conoce Joven Latis?- dijo sorprendida

-Te conoci hace algunos años - dijo mientras caminaban lentamente a los alrededores del jardín- en ese entonces eras un jovencita algo malhumorada y quejumbrosa- dijo amablemente- pero muy hábil con la espada, después de todo, eres una guerrera mágica-

-Ya lo habia escuchado anteriormente de Clef- dijo ella - Pero también le pedi, no contarme nada al respecto, deseo recordar mi pasado por mi propia cuenta-

\- En ese caso- dijo severa y seriamente-Lo mejor será que, te tomes tu tiempo para pensar y reflexionar- dime Marina ¿No deseas recordar tu vida?, ¿ familia?,- dijo francamente-

-Yo..-dijo ella levemente- Yo..poco a poco...recuerdo fragmentos de cosas- le confesó al espadachin, de alguna manera, tenia el presentimiento de ser una persona confiable- hace un momento, recorde un evento en el que yo estaba presente, y veces anteriores, mientras duermo, escucho voces, varias de ellas, pero no logro recordar sus rostros, no se que quieren decirme- volvio su rostro confundido hacia el joven azabache.

-Creo que eso es una buena señal- dijo colocando su mano en el hombro de la chica en señal de apoyo- sabia que no te darias por vencida, siempre fuiste muy decida- dijo firmemente-Entonces, deja de huir! Abre bien los ojos!- dijo decidido- si lo deseas, yo puedo escucharte-

-¿Qué?- dijo ella confundida-

-Pienso que hay algo en tu pasado que no deseas recordar-dijo el mientras retomaban la caminata- o tal vez, no deseas aceptar que sucedió, por ese motivo, huyes de él-

Ella, lo escuchaba atentamente, de alguna forma, parecia tener la razón.

-Tal vez...esos recuerdos, son tan dolorosos, que no deseas que te lastimen más-ambos se sentaron a orillas de la fuente- es por eso que los escondes en una parte oscura de ti, llamada "memoria perdida"- dijo tajantemente

\- Yo...yo..no entiendo..- dijo aún más confundida

-En tu vida...-dijo serio mientras la veia fijamente- tal vez.. hubo un momento, en el que sentiste tanto dolor que de alguna forma, deseabas morir-dijo de tajo, observando el miedo en los ojos de la chica ante él- debes sacarlo de alguna forma, no debes temerle- dijo mientras tomaba a la joven por los hombros- Por que el camino para recuperar tus recuerdos, iniciará a partir de ahi- se levanto de su sitio y volvió a mirarla- haz un intento por recordar, no lo olvides Marina-

Latis volvio hacia el corredor que conducia al castillo, dejando a una más que confundida Marina.

Marina se perdio en sus pensamientos, se había esforzado mucho en recordar algo, aunque fuera pequeño, había orado con todo su corazón, y por otro lado, estaba Clef, no podía vivir sin él y sin verlo; era necesaria su compañía, sin importar todo lo que hubiera pasado lo amaba, debía proteger sus sentimientos con todo su corazón.

Mientras tanto, una sombra pasó por los pasadizos del castillo, evitando cualquier contacto con las personas. Lentamente, entró a su estudio y cerró la puerta tras de él. El jóven de cabellos lilas pasó una mano por sus cabellos, y su mirada se dirigió hacia el escritorio lleno de papeles por revisar. Pero en lugar de irse a sentar, fue hacia el balcón. Clef... el mago más poderoso de Céfiro, y probablemente de muchos otros mundos, le invadia la impotencia, su poder no le servía para aliviar la angustia de su corazón. Por un momento, observó el campo de Céfiro, brillante, alegre y hermoso... tan contrario a como se sentía. Y en ese momento la vió, estaba ahí hablando con su mejor amigo y confidente, en medio del jardín, su rostro lucia confusión y miedo. Era necesario hablar con ella.

Marina por otro lado, estaba muy feliz de vivir en Céfiro, pero ahora estaba atormentada por otros pensamientos: ¿A que se referia Latis con dejar este mundo? ¿De que forma habia perdido sus recuerdosl? Muchas dudas recorrían la mente de Marina; mientras su cuerpo estaba muy quieto, sus ojos cerrados, y su cabello entregado al viento.

Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda. Pensó que era mejor regresar al castillo. Al darse vuelta lo vió a él

-Clef..- Susurro ella levemente

-¿Que sucede?- dijo preocupado sin hacerle notar su propia angustia- ¿No puedes dormir? ¿Te duele algo? - dijo mientras pasaba el dorso de su mano sobre su mejilla- Comienza hacer frio, te acompañare a tu habitación-

Durante el camino hacia su habitación, Marina no habia pronunciado una palabra, solo, tomaba fuertemente la mano del mago; él la miraba de reojo y pudo notar esa angustia y tristeza en su rostro. El entro detras de ella a su habitación, deseaba saber que estaba pensando, que la tenia de esa forma.

\- Marina, por favor dime que te sucede- dijo el suplicante mientras rodeaba su cintura por la espalda- te he notado muy triste.-

-Clef..- dijo ella levemente- ¿ De donde vengo? Yo no pertenezco a este mundo ¿cierto?-

Marina giró, encarándolo bruscamente con la mirada; una mirada cargada de confusión y miedo. Repentinamente, Marina comenzó llorar.

-Me parece que - dijo mientras la envolvia protectoramente en sus brazos- ha llegado el momento de que hablemos del pasado-

Guru Clef narró todas y cada una de sus experiencias desde el momento en el que ella llego a Cefiro, las batallas que libró a lado de las otras dos guerreras, la resolución de la princesa y su segunda vuelta para restaurar el sistema del pilar.

-Durante años intentamos que ustedes regresaran a nuestro mundo- dijo clef, quien se encontraba recostado junto a ella , mientras escuchaba atentamente al mago- Pero todo fue en vano-

Clef acariciaba suavemente el largo cabello de Marina, mientras aspiraba el aroma de sus cabellos. Marina posaba en su pecho, tranquilamente, y Clef deseo poder quedarse así para siempre, pronto amaneceria, cuando sintió que una lágrima cayó en su torso, y un leve sollozo escapó de los labios de Marina.

\- "Marina..."-

\- "Lo siento, no quería preocuparte...- dijo ella- Ahora entiendo todo, siempre estara esa posibilidad de regresar a mi mundo ¿cierto?-

\- Si..-dijo lastimosamente el mago, levantando el rostro de ella.. Él le sonrió y limpió las lágrimas de sus mejillas, y le sonrió dulcemente.

\- Clef...-

\- Dime-

-De ahora en adelante aprovecharé al máximo el tiempo a tu lado, mientras recupero la memoria... -dijo ella tiernamente mientras acariaba su rostro- Pues quiero que sepas... que yo..-

Antes de continuar hablando ella reposó su cabeza en el pecho de mago mientras con su mano llamaba a la de Clef, este entendió aquel mensaje y posteriormente sujeto fuertemente a Marina

Ella estaba temerosa de seguir conversando pero no había marcha atrás así que tras un leve suspiro y de sentirse segura tomada de la mano de su querido mago prosiguió.

-Yo... me quedaré contigo... aunque haya recuperado todos mis recuerdos...

-Pero...-dijo extrañado y volteó a verla.- ¿Y tu mundo? ¿Tu familia? ¿Tu vida en mundo místico?

-Si...lo se... yo siempre permaneceré a tu lado sin importarme nada mas...-dijo decidida- si recupero mis recuerdos, dudo mucho que afecte a mis sentimientos, yo seguiré amándote a pesar de todo...- dijo sonrojada- Ademas creo que, puedo ser de mucha utilidad una vez que pueda recordar-

-Marina...

Clef la abrazo desesperadamente, acercándola a su pecho, En un acto como si quisiera protegerla de algo ¿pero de que?. Ella lo abrazo de igual manera cerrando los ojos, sintiendo palpitar el corazón del hombre al que ama, mientras por la ventana podía observar como el alba empezaba a salir. - Marina.. te amo".- susurro antes de quedarse dormido.

Mientras tanto, en Cizeta...

Caldina se levantaba pesadamente de la cama, habian pasado unos meses desde que habia recibido la noticia de la llegada de su primer hijo, se sentía emocionada, pero ultimamente sus cambios de humor se hacian presentes.

No, no definitivamente no iría. El vestido le quedaba mal, pequeño, se sentía mal, tenía asco y quería quedarse a dormir, si, era la organizadora de la bienvenida para Ascot pero se las arreglarían sin ella, ¿o no?. Se quitó el vestido con deseos de ocultar lo gorda que se estaba poniendo, se puso su bata y se recostó en la cama. Quería llorar, de verdad eso del embarazo estaba más y más complicado, nunca se imagino que se sentiría así.

¿te sientes mal? – le preguntó Rafaga, mientras le acariciaba el brazo

-Molestias normales – respondió sin darle importancia

-Avisare que vamos a faltar – dijo sin poner queja alguna.

-Pero por supuesto que no!– dijo preocupada. – después de todo soy la organizadora y…-dijo con ternura- es mi pequeño hermano.

Ascot había llegado a Cizeta sin problema alguno, la tripulación terminaba de desembarcar toda la mercancia solicitada por el sultán, Borkan, prometido de Tatra revisaba junto a Ascot el cargamento del Talius, mientras sus asistentes realizaban el conteo.

-Vaya esta anocheciendo- dijo el joven del turbante

-Casi terminamos- dijo Ascot amablemente- solo falta descargar la ultima fila de bizucas-

-Demonos prisa- dijo Borkan- no quiero que mi prometida se moleste por no llegar a la cena.

Mientras tanto en el palacio de Cizeta, las 2 princesas terminaban de arreglarse para la ocasión

-Tata, te ves espectacular- dijo caldina- definitivamente Ascot caera rendido ante ti-

-Es cierto hermana!- dijo tata feliz- debes tratarlo mucho mejor que la última vez, sin gritos ¿entendiste?-

-si si si, ya entendi- dijoTata mientras terminaba de pintar sus labios

-No debe preocuparse por eso princesa- dijo caldina sospechosa- tengo en mis manos la cura para la timidez de mi pequeño hermano-

-¿Que eso Caldina?- dijo Tata

\- Es un pequeño estimulante- dijo Tatra alegre- no causara ningún daño, algunas veces lo utilizo en Borkan-

-Hermana! -dijo Tata sorprendida- No pense que tu...

\- Algunas veces los hombres son taaan distraidos, que necesitan de un poco de ayuda- finalizo su hermana con un guiño.

-Ahora vamos!-dijo caldina feliz- recibamos a mi pequeño Ascot.

Ascot habia llegado al gran comedor del castillo, vestía como todo buen diplomatico extranjero, casi podia pasar por hijo de un acaudalado jeque.

-Ascot!-dijo Caldina euforica al verlo cruzar por la entrada- Que alegria verte! - dijo abrazandolo fuertemente-Te extrañe mucho!-

-Cal..dii-trataba de decir el joven sofocado- me ahogo-

\- Ohh!- dijo complice- lo siento Ascot-

-No te preocupes!- dijo el amablemente- Yo tambien te extrañe Caldina-

-Y a nosotras ¿no piensas saludarnos?- dijo Tata furiosa- Que falta de respeto!

-Princesa Tata, Princesa Tatra- dijo inclinandose en señal de reverencia-Es un gran honor para mi estar aqui en Cizeta nuevamente- dijo mientras se incorporaba- Me siento completamente halagado de ser invitado a compartir su mesa y asi mismo, darles gracias por su hospitalidad-

-No tienes nada que agradecer- dijo Tatra alegremente- no es asi hermana-

En ese momento, el sultán hacia su pavorosa entrada del brazo de su esposa, quien saludaba a todos animadamente.

-!Pero...que sorpresa Ascot!-saludo el sultán al joven, mientras el hacia un reverencia-¡Quien te viera y quien te ve! Si que haz cambiado mucho- bromeo un poco con él- Es increible! Podria pasar por un Jeque!-

-Me siento honrado con sus palabras, su majestad- le respondió sonriendo

\- Si en este momento pidieras la mano de mi hija Tata en matrimonio- dijo alegremente- no pondria objeción alguna! Jajaja- dijo el sultan, ocasionando el sonrojo en Ascot, como en Tata- No lo crees querida-

La cena transcurrio con tranquilidad, el banquete era abundante y todos hablaban de temas triviales, hasta el final de la cena, donde el sultán, solicitó un brindis en honor a la proxima unión de su primogénita, la princesa Tatra, con el hijo de Al Galá, un jeque de la ragión occidental.

Fue en ese momento, que el plan concebido por caldina y las dos princesas entraba en acción. Sutilmente,.caldina vertió una pequeña cantidad de ese poderoso tónico dentro de la copa de Ascot.

-Me es muy grato felicitar a mi preciosa hija y a su prometido, los cuales, dentro de poco contraeran nupcias y desearles toda la felicidad del universo- dijo el sultán alzando su copa al aire- Por la felicidad de Cizeta! Asi sea!-

El castaño bebio hasta la ultima gota de licor de la copa cristalina

-Esto sabe bien-Dijo el castaño al levantar su copa y pedir la llenaran nuevamente

-Hola Ascot- dijo Seductoramente la menor de las princesas- ¿me permites servirte otra copa?

-Princesa..Tata?-dijo confundido, despues de cuatro copas su visión comenzaba a nublarse

Ella le sirvio otra copa más y sirvio una más para ella

-Por el bienestar de Cizeta!- dijo ella al darle la copa- brindemos!-

Ascot solo tomó un pequeño sorbo, no se sentia muy bien, comenzaba todo a dar vueltas, parpadeo un par de veces, pero, ya no se encontraba en el comedor, pudo reconocerla, estaba en la habitación que se le habia asignado, ¿Como llego ahí?, volvio a parpadear, se sentia acalorado, mientras el sudor comenzaba a notarse en su frente.

-¿Que sucedio?- se pregunto- ¿Como llegue aqui?-

-Me pediste que te acompañara hace un momento- dijo una femina y seductora voz en su oido

-¿Quien eres?- preguntó confundido

Así, la joven comenzó a besarle el cuello, bajando hasta comenzar a desabotonar los botones de la túnica, dejando al descubierto su pecho y lo llenó de besos también, esto hizo estremecer al joven.

Llegó al pantalón y lo quito con la misma delicadeza que la túnica no quería dejar ni un pedazo de su cuerpo sin probar, así que acarició sus muslos, su entre pierna y esto hizo que Ascot gimiera fuertemente y terminó dejándolo en ropa interior, justo como ella.

Ascot no pudo más y la colocó debajo de él, beso salvajemente sus labios al tiempo que masajeaba sus pechos, se deshizo del molesto sujetador y bajo la mano hasta deshacerse de la pequeña prenda íntima que quedaba. Tata frotaba su pelvis contra la de Ascot hasta provocar un gruñido por parte de su amante.

\- Marina...Te amo, se mía– dijo Ascot besando el cuello de Tata

-¿Que has dicho?- dijo Tata incorporandose, saliendo de entre los brazos del joven

-Marina...-dijo el joven antes de quedarse dormido

La joven se vistió con apuro, tomó sus pertenencias y salio sigilosamente de la habitación del chico, una vez es su habitación, se dejo caer al suelo cerrando la puerta tras de si, y lloro hasta quedarse dormida.

Mientras tanto en Céfiro

Un joven de largo cabello verde, cicatriz en forma de cruz en la mejilla izquierda, ojos oro y vestimenta sencilla, entraba al palacio con una enorme bolsa a cuestas.

-Vaya.. ¿Ahi alguien aqui?- llamó en voz alta mientra entraba al palacio -Tal parece que ese viejo cascarrabias no se a dado cuenta-

-Yo no estaria tan seguro París- dijo un alto azabache de ojos amatista

-Latis! -saludó con estusiasmo al joven- Que gusto me de verte! ¿Cuando regresaste?- dijo mientras caminaban por los pasillos del palacio

-Regrese hace 2 noches- dijo - Y ¿Que tál tu viaje?-

-Al principio fue díficil, pero despues, me dejo mucho aprendizaje- dijo con entusiasmo- Ahora si, me siento completamente preparado para lo que sigue-

-Me da gusto por ti, hermano- dijo mientras daba palmaditas en la espalda del rey

-Por cierto- pregunto el peliverde- ¿Donde se ha metido ese viejo amargado?, es bastante raro, no lo eh escuchado llamarme a su despacho-

-Clef se encuentra ocupado- dijo de tajo-

-¿Ocurrio algo grave durante mi ausencia?- cuestiono con algo de preocupación

-No se de que forma quieras tomarlo- dijo seriamente- ...Ella regreso a Céfiro-

-Presea... -dijo con pesadez el joven mientras entraba en su alcoba y dejaba su enorme bolsa en el suelo- siento pena por el- dijo mientras se sentaba en uno de los finos sillones de su alcoba- comienzo a pensar que a esa mujer esta enferma! Mira que no dejarlo solo ni a sol ni sombra, no se en que diablos estaba pensando cuando le propuso matrimonio-

-No se trata de ella- dijo latiz mientras tomaba asiento frente al joven rey y le entregaba una copa de vino- De alguna manera, aun desconocida..Marina esta en céfiro-


End file.
